Sierra Keller  Quand le passé rencontre le futur
by plumedoree
Summary: En 2095, Sierra Keller, Gryffondor, étudie à Poudlard avec ses amis et "malheureusement" avec son ennemi Drake. Des enfants venus du futur débarquent soudain à l'école. Son fils serait un Serpentard ? SON FILS dans la même maison que son ennemi juré !
1. Prologue

**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. J'ai écrit cette histoire pour le plaisir, en m'inspirant des personnages du livre. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Prologue **

Tout le monde connait la très célèbre histoire d'Harry Potter. Et souvent, les histoires se répètent. Voici, bien des années plus tard, celle de Sierra Keller.

Mais pour bien la comprendre il faut que je commence par le début. Les parents de Sierra.

Marianne Vesk était une sorcière de famille noble et de sang pur. Très douée en magie, Marianne et son frère Adolf étaient les dignes héritiers de la célèbre famille Vesk. A la fin de ses études à Poudlard, elle commença l'université de la magie située dans un quartier moldu. Elle y fit la connaissance d'Evane Keller, brillant physicien moldu. Leur amour naquit dès le premier regard et ne cessa de grandir au fil des jours. Lorsque Marianne parla de cet amour à sa famille, une colère immense s'empara de cette dernière. Marianne fut sommée de ne plus jamais revoir Evane si elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il arrive un fâcheux incident à son moldu. Marianne était prête à lui dire adieu, mais pas Evane. Il l'a convainquit de s'enfuir, et ils se marièrent.

Des années passèrent sans que les Vesk n'entendent plus parler de leur fille. Marianne apprit la mort de ses parents dans la gazette du sorcier. Malgré ses craintes, elle se rendit à l'enterrement. En la voyant, son frère Adolf fut fou de rage. Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné sa trahison.

Si Marianne avait su ce qui découlerait de cet acte, jamais elle ne serait allée à l'enterrement. Car c'est à partir de ce jour que les ennuis de sa fille Sierra, âgé de un an, commencèrent.

Adolf Vesk était rongé par la haine et le dégoût. Son intolérance pour les modlus était bien au-delà de ce que la plupart des sangs purs pouvaient supporter. Il les méprisait, les exécrait et n'avait jamais pardonné à sa sœur, cette traitre à son sang !

Un soir de décembre, il commit un acte impardonnable. Un acte qui ancra en lui cette folie furieuse qui le consumait depuis quelque temps déjà.

La mort d'Evane, Marianne et Sierra Keller fut tragiquement annoncée dans la gazette. Les aurors, alertés par le sort impardonnable répété à trois reprises, trouvèrent Adolf devant la maison en feu des Keller. Un combat eut lieu. Adolf perdit face à l'infériorité numérique. Il fut jugé et emprisonné à Azkaban.

Voilà ce que crut le monde des sorciers. Pas une seconde il ne se douta qu'Adolf Vesk avait manqué d'un centimètre le bébé. Lorsque le feu avait pris dans la maison, il avait préféré s'enfuir. Fuite qui fut stoppée presque aussitôt par les aurors. Le feu fut éteint, mais les corps étaient trop brûlés pour être retrouvés. Dans sa peur, et malgré son jeune âge, Sierra fit une chose incroyable. Que l'on peut associer aux miracles. Elle transplana hors de la maison, jusqu'à un village moldu où ses parents l'emmenaient de temps en temps.

Le bébé fut trouvé devant une maison par un jeune couple de moldu. Les Jughters. Ils l'accueillirent chez eux, et lui donnèrent leur nom.

Quelle chance pour cette petite me direz-vous. Si vous pensez cela, c'est que vous ne connaissez pas les Jughters. Ce couple était loin, mais alors très loin d'avoir les critères requis pour élever un enfant. Sierra leur servait plus de bonne à tout faire que de fille.

C'est dans ces conditions médiocres que Sierra continua de grandir. Sa vie était lente et sans but. Aucun avenir brillant ne l'attendait, si ce n'était une carrière d'éplucheuse de pommes de terre.

A dix ans, un peu de bonheur entra dans sa vie. Sierra fit la connaissance d'un garçon. Il vivait non loin. Lui et sa famille, du nom de Paswick, étaient d'une grande générosité. Sierra prit l'habitude de se réfugier chez eux dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. C'est parmi eux, qu'elle découvrit l'existence de la magie d'abord effarée, puis subjuguée. Elle n'eut aucun mal à accepter ce monde.

A onze ans, Sierra reçut une lettre lui annonçant son inscription à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. La famille Paswick se rendit alors compte que Sierra n'était pas une moldu ordinaire. La famille au complet l'aida à quitter le domicile des Jugthers, qui avaient sans aucun doute, eu la peur de leur vie ce soir-là. Une fois installée dans le train rouge flamboyant, Sierra se permit de rire. Libre, enfin, elle était libre.

Sierra Jugthers, fille de parents moldus entra dans la maison des Gryffondors, tout comme son ami Connor Paswick. Ils firent la connaissance d'autres amis, dont Evelyne Pincoat.

Sierra ne se fit bien évidemment pas que des amis. Une personne en particulier ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Il s'agissait de Drake Alcott, riche petit aristocrate prétentieux, prince des Serpentards qui passait son temps à la traiter de sang de bourbe.

Au cours de l'année, le monde sorcier apprit l'évasion d'Adolf Vesk, grâce à ses fidèles, les mangemorts. Vers la fin de sa première année scolaire, Sierra se retrouva face à lui. Ce n'était qu'une fâcheuse coïncidence. Elle était hors de l'école (pour des raisons que je ne narrerai pas), lorsqu'Adolf Vesk la vit, il la reconnut immédiatement. Ses yeux et sa façon d'utiliser la magie étaient identique à Marianne. Un sort de révélation ne fit que confirmer que Sierra était bien sa nièce. Une colère monstre s'empara d'Adolf Vesk qui tenta de finir ce qu'il avait commencé il y a de cela dix ans. Une fois de plus, il échoua. Sierra était déjà puissante pour son âge et…elle était bien entourée. Adolf dut fuir devant les aurors. Mais il jura que sa vengeance ne faisait que commencer.

Sa véritable identité fut révélée. Sierra n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle passa du nom de Jugthers à Keller. Un nom qui sonnait agréablement à ses oreilles.

Les années se succédèrent, toutes plus palpitantes les unes que les autres. Sierra essayant de fuir la mort plus souvent qu'elle n'attrapait de rhume. Mais elle ne regrettait pas sa vie. Elle avait de merveilleux amis dans un monde qu'elle adorait. En revanche, elle se serait bien passée de son ennemi scolaire, Drake Alcott qui ne cessait de pourrir ces moments de bonheur à l'école, loin d'Adolf. La révélation de sa nouvelle identité n'avait fait qu'accentuer la colère d'Alcott. Sa famille méprisait au plus haut point les Keller. Marianne Keller était une honte, un déshonneur pour les Vesk. La haine entre Drake et Sierra ne fit qu'accroitre farouchement au fil des années. Aujourd'hui, à l'heure de leur septième année, cette haine avait atteint son paroxysme.


	2. Chapitre 1 Surprise

**Chapitre 1 - **_**Surprise**_

Sierra tentait, tant bien que mal, de transformer le chat qui se tenait allongé sur son bureau en chien, lorsqu'un énorme bruit d'explosion, faisant trembler les murs du château, la fit sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ! Hurla Evelyne.

Pour toute réponse, Sierra haussa des épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à Connor. Il était tout aussi choqué que ses amies.

Le professeur Weasley resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes devant l'ampleur du choc avant de parler.

- Pas de Panique, Cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du chahut général de sa classe. Ce n'était rien…rien de grave j'en suis sûr.

La porte de la salle de cours, s'ouvrit à la volé. Un Serdaigle de première année entra, tout essoufflé. Il avait de toute évidence courut comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Le…le prof…professeur…., tenta-t-il de parler.

- Reprenez votre souffle Londubat, encouragea-t-elle.

L'élève ferma la bouche et inspira longuement. A deux reprises puis débita :

- Le professeur Malfoy vous demande immédiatement à l'extérieur !

Ni une, ni deux, Weasley se retrouva dans le couloir. Elle eut juste le temps d'ordonner un « Ne bougez pas » à ses élèves, qui n'entendirent bientôt plus que ses pas rapides résonnant sur le sol. Le Serdaigle hésita un instant, puis se décida à la suivre. Après tout, toute sa classe était dehors.

Si le professeur Malfoy la faisait demander pendant les cours, c'est que la situation était vraiment grave.

- Hey le directeur est dehors ! Cria un Gryffondor qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Bien vite, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent collés aux vitres de la salle de cours pour observer le vieil homme de quatre-vingt-dix ans. Le directeur, Albus Severus Potter, n'était pas seul. Le professeur Aracnus Malfoy se tenait à ses côtés ainsi qu'un groupe d'une quarantaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues.

Un petit groupe de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle de premières années se tenait un peu plus loin, un chaudron miniature à la main.

Sierra avait déjà croisé quelques-uns des premières années dans les couloirs, en revanche, aucuns des visages de l'autre groupe ne lui disait quelque chose. Que faisaient-ils tous dehors ? Maisons et âges confondus. Jamais encore Sierra n'avait eu de cours avec toutes les maisons ou avec une classe de troisième année, alors qu'elle-même était en septième.

- Dommage qu'on n'entende rien, souffla un Gryffondor.

- Il suffit d'ouvrir la fenêtre pauvre imbécile ! Répliqua Alcott.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent. Agacée, Sierra leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas tort, pour une fois.

Plusieurs élèves ouvrirent donc les fenêtres. Mais le son était médiocre. A moins qu'ils se mettent tous à hurler, jamais ils n'entendraient quoi que ce soit. Le Gryffondor qui venait de se faire clouer le bec il y a trente secondes, en profita pour le faire remarquer.

- Utilise un sort d'augmentation, rétorqua Alcott. Et ça se dit en septième année.

Inutile de préciser que sa bande éclata de rire. Le Gryffondor serra ses poings.

- Laisse courir, lui chuchota un de ses camarades pour le calmer.

Alcott était vraiment une enflure. Mais une enflure qui était dans le vrai. Saleté de Serpentard !

Le sort leur permit effectivement d'entendre la conversation du groupe de dehors. Le professeur Weasley était d'ailleurs arrivée, suivit de près par le jeune Serdaigle, qui rejoignit sa classe.

- Que…Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

- Il semblerait que…commença le directeur mais il fut vite coupé par un élève de Serpentard qui devait être en troisième ou quatrième année.

Il était de taille moyenne et ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs avec de fines mèches dorés. Sierra ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Comme nous le disions au professeur Malfoy, tout cela n'est qu'un grooooos accident.

- Mais qui êtes-vous jeune homme ? Demanda le professeur Weasley.

- Pas vous aussi, souffla le garçon.

- Professeur, intervint un autre garçon, un Gryffondor roux de cinquième année environ. C'est nous voyons. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne nous reconnaissez pas.

Le professeur Weasley regarda son époux, puis le directeur avant de répondre avec précaution au jeune élève.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie jeune homme.

- Mais enfin c'est moi ! Charly.

- Je crois que la pauvre est devenue complètement sénile, soupira le jeune Serpentard aux cheveux châtain-dorés.

- Evane ! Reprocha une jeune Gryffondor de sixième année aux longs cheveux bruns-chocolat.

Le professeur Weasley eu l'air outrée. Tandis que, dans la salle de cours, Alcott était mort de rire.

- Je vous signale que je ne suis pas encore sourde jeune homme ! Fit-elle remarquée en pinçant ses lèvres.

Elle avait à peine trente ans !

- Excusez-le professeur, dit la jeune Gryffondor. C'est la situation qui le perturbe.

- Il y a de quoi, repris le Serpentard. Personne ne nous reconnait ! A croire qu'on est tombé dans une autre dimension !

Un silence se fit parmi le groupe d'élèves mélangés. Puis la réalité s'imposa peu à peu dans leur esprit.

- En…en quelle année somme-nous ? Demanda courageusement la jeune Gryffondor.

- En 2095, répondit doucement le directeur.

Il avait compris depuis un moment déjà ce qui se passait.

- Par Merlin, gémirent plusieurs personnes.

- Tu nous as fait voyager dans le temps Keller ! Crièrent les élèves à l'unisson en dévisageant le pauvre Serpentard qui prit un faux air d'excuse.

En haut, dans la classe, tous se tournèrent vers Sierra avec effarement.

Keller, avait crié les autres. Keller ! Il n'y avait pourtant aucun autre Keller…à sa connaissance. Alors d'où sortait cet enfant ?

- Félicitation Keller, se moqua Alcott. Il semblerait que tu ais finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui accepte de se reproduire avec toi.

Plusieurs Serpentards ricanèrent. Mais Sierra les ignora.

- N'importe quoi Alcott, s'écria Evelyne. Pourquoi ce serait le fils de Sierra ?

- Si tu avais ouvert tes oreilles PinTade, tu le serais.

Evelyne devint rouge de colère et Connor serra ses poings, se retenant pour ne pas cogner Alcott. Sierra détestait qu'il appelle son amie comme ça. Son nom était Pincoat, pas PinTade !

- Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient voyagé dans le temps, reprit-il sans se soucier de leur état d'âme. Hors si aucuns professeurs ne les a encore vus, cela veut tout simplement dire qu'ils n'existent pas encore !

Par Merlin il disait vrai ! Si ses enfants venaient réellement du futur, alors…alors elle avait un fils. Un fils qui portait son nom ? Pourquoi ? A moins qu'il appartienne juste à sa famille. Mais dans les deux cas, que fichait-il à Serpentard !


	3. Chapitre 2 Horreur

**Chapitre 2 - **_**Horreur**_

Ils étaient tous assis dans la grande salle et prenaient leur repas du midi.

- C'est sérieux, dit Connor en regardant la table des professeurs.

Elle était vide. Il n'y avait que le surveillant, Mr Bing, qui se tenait debout à les observer d'un œil mauvais.

- Vous croyez qu'ils viennent réellement du futur, demanda leur camarade Sarah Lupin, l'air rêveur.

- Il y en a un qui s'appelle Keller, rappela Deby Weasley sur sa droite.

En entendant son nom, Sierra reposa sa fourchette. Elle n'avait décidément pas faim. Toute cette histoire lui coupait l'appétit.

- Je me demande de quoi ils peuvent bien parler, dit Evelyne.

- Ils voudront certainement savoir comment ils sont arrivés à notre époque, répondit Julie Potter.

- Et comment les renvoyer à la leur, continua Tristan Cooper.

A la table des Gryffondors, comme à chacune des tables, les discutions allaient bon train. Tous étaient curieux de savoir qui étaient ces nouveaux élèves.

- Chut, les voilà ! S'écria Evelyne.

Bien qu'elle n'ait parlé que pour ses amis. Le silence se fit dans la salle entière. Tous regardaient le corps enseignant prendre place à leur table et le groupe des quarante élèves se poster devant elle. Le directeur, Albus Severus Potter, resta debout et prit la parole.

- Bien. Je suppose que la nouvelle a déjà fait le tour entier de l'école.

Il sourit.

- Je n'irai donc pas par quatre chemins. Il y a effectivement des élèves venus du futur dans notre établissement. La raison de leur venu est…un pur accident. Avec vos professeurs, nous, nous employons à rechercher une façon de les renvoyer chez eux, sain et sauf. Mais en attendant, je vous demanderai de les accueillir chaleureusement et surtout... (il marqua une pause), surtout ne leur posez aucune question sur le futur. J'insiste bien sur ce point.

Il était en effet très sérieux.

- Les règles du temps sont très complexes et il est dangereux de s'amuser à tort et à travers avec elles. J'interdis donc formellement les questions sur le futur. Et par la même occasion, nous éviterons de divulguer les noms de famille de ces élèves. Il ne faudrait pas que cela perturbe vos esprits, dit-il d'un air amusé.

Il dirigea son regard sur les élèves du futur.

- Que chacun de vous se groupe en face de la table de sa maison.

Les élèves obéirent. Il y eu un petit groupe d'une dizaine de Pouffsouffles. Une dizaine de Serdaigles. Une dizaine de Gryffondors et une dizaine de Serpentards. Mais voilà. Il resta un petit garçon, de trois ou quatre ans à peine qui hésitait visiblement sur le choix qu'il devait faire. Son regard allait entre la maison des Serpentards et celle des Gryffondors. Le pauvre était complètement perdu pensa avec compassion Sierra. Il était même sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

Un futur Pouffsouffle celui-là, pensa avec écœurement Drake Alcott.

Une jeune fille de Gryffondor. La jeune fille aux cheveux brun-chocolat de tout à l'heure, vint le prendre par la main et l'attira dans son groupe. Le petit fut immédiatement soulagé et se colla contre elle.

- Bien, continua Albus Potter, décidément très amusé. Vous pouvez vous assoir à vos tables. Et…bon appétit à tous.

Il s'assit sans ajouter un mot de plus.

- Et c'est tout ! S'écria Evelyne à son groupe d'amis. On n'en apprendra pas d'avantage alors ?

- Le directeur n'a pas tort. C'est dangereux de jouer avec les règles du temps, rappela Connor.

- Mais enfin, ces enfants pourraient être les notre ! Tu n'es pas curieux ?

Connor la regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprises. Evelyne se mit soudain à rougir en réalisant le double sens qu'avait sa phrase.

- En…enfin quand je dis nous…bégaya-t-elle. Je veux dire toi…les tiens…et moi les miens…

- Je sais, répondit Connor les yeux baissés sur sa purée essayant de masquer du mieux qu'il pouvait ses joues rouges.

Sierra sourit. Quand est-ce que ses amis allaient enfin avouer l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était pourtant flagrant. Ca sautait aux yeux de tous, excepté les leurs. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers les futurs Gryffondors attablés un peu plus loin. Il y avait bien quelques têtes rousses qui pourraient avoir un lien de parenté à Connor. Mais bon, c'était une simple hypothèse, car les roux n'étaient pas ce qu'il manquait chez les Gryffondors…entre les Wesley et certains Potter. Julie elle-même n'avait-elle pas les cheveux roux et les yeux verts, même si son cousin, Bastian avaient les cheveux noirs.

- Ton arrière va peut-être t'en parler, dit Tristan à l'attention de Julie Potter.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Famille ou pas, mon arrière, arrière, arrière-grand-père, ne me dira rien du tout. Il respecte trop les règles pour ça.

- Dommage, dit Sarah Lupin avec regret.

- Maman va nous passer un sacré savon dès qu'elle l'apprendra ! Entendirent-ils dirent un peu plus loin.

C'était un jeune garçon du futur. Un premier ou deuxième année. Il avait les cheveux châtains dorés, un visage fin, tout comme son nez et des yeux bleus.

- A mon avis elle est déjà au courant Kylian, répondit gravement la fille aux cheveux chocolat.

De plus près, Sierra constata qu'elle avait elle aussi des yeux bleus. C'était sans doute sa sœur. Le garçon nommé Kylian grimaça d'horreur.

Personne ne se rendit compte que le pain du petit garçonnet de quatre ans était tombé par terre. Celui-ci, peu habitué aux elfes de maison, se dandina tant bien que mal hors du banc pour aller ramasser son bout de pain qui avait roulé dangereusement vers la table des Serpentards. Une fois le morceau dans sa main, il se redressa pour retourner à sa table quand :

- Papa !

Un silence s'abattit dans la grande salle. Le garçonnet se tenait, tout guilleret, devant la table des Serpentards et fixait droit dans les yeux…Drake Alcott.

Drake discutait tranquillement avec ses camarades des futurs arrivants. Chacun se demandait s'ils avaient un lien de parenté avec eux. Drake était donc là, à manger son poulet sans rien demander quand, une petite voix aigüe s'était écriée « PAPA ». Comme tous les autres, il s'était tourné vers l'émetteur du son, et là…il s'était aperçut avec horreur, que ce petit le fixait. LUI. Droit dans les yeux en plus ! Un silence de plomb avait ensuite envahit toute la salle. Drake restait sans voix. Les yeux ronds d'aberration. Tous le dévisageaient sans gêne.

- Papa, répéta le garçon en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Wyatt ! Retourne t'assoir à côté de Melinda, s'écria calmement un garçon de Serpentard.

C'était Keller ! Le Keller du futur ! Pourquoi parlait-il à son fils de cette façon ! Enfin si ce petit pleurnichard était bien son fils. Là-dessus, Drake avait de sérieux doutes.

- Mais c'est papa, bredouilla-t-il.

- Obéit Wyatt. Tu as entendu ce qu'ont dit les adultes, intervint une autre élève de Serpentard.

Une plus jeune cette fois. Peut-être en deuxième années. Avec de longs cheveux fins et châtains dorés.

- Alors retourne t'assoir avec Melinda !

Le petit ne bougea pas et continuait de fixer Alcott. C'est ainsi que Melinda, la Gryffondor se leva et vint le chercher.

- Allez vient, ce n'est pas papa, dit-elle en lui prenant la main et le forçant à se tourner vers la table des rouges et or.

Le petit garçon fronça ses sourcils tout en regardant Alcott par-dessus son épaule.

- Mais si c'est papa ! Je suis pas une quille, hein ! Rétorqua-t-il à sa sœur.

Certains élèves se mirent à rire en entendant l'erreur du garçon.

Sa grande _sœur_, dont les joues commençaient à se tinter de rouges (certainement à cause de la honte), s'accroupie rapidement face à lui.

- Ecoute. Tu as entendu ce que nous ont dit les professeurs ? C'est très important que l'on ne dise rien. Rien du tout.

- Mais…

- Non ! Coupa-t-elle immédiatement en plaçant un index signifiant clairement qu'il se taise, devant sa bouche. Je ne veux rien entendre. Maintenant tu reviens à la table avec moi.

Le jeune Wyatt obtempéra, non sans un regard renfrogné. Il bouda ensuite devant son assiette.

- On aurait dit maman, plaisanta Kylian.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard surpris, avant de soupirer. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient visiblement longs pour elle.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont tous frères et sœurs ? demanda Evelyne.

Sierra compris qu'elle parlait des cinq enfants qui venaient de donner un charmant petit spectacle dans la grande salle. Une pensée horrible lui vint alors dans la tête et elle répliqua haut et fort.

- NON !

Bravo, elle venait de s'attirer les regards de toute la salle. Elle se tassa sur son siège pour cacher son visage.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié, s'excusa Evelyne. Il y a un Keller dans le lot. Il n'a peut-être rien à voir avec toi, tenta-t-elle de rassurer.

Elle se tourna vers Connor pour qu'il l'aide. Mais ce dernier dévisageait le jeune garçon assis à la table des Serpentards.

- Il a bien un air pourtant, murmura-t-il.

Sierra lui fit de gros yeux interloqués. N'était-il pas son ami ? N'était-il pas censé la rassurer et non enfoncer le clou ! Comme si l'idée d'avoir un fils à Serpentard n'était pas assez pénible ! En parlant de ça. Comment réagissait Alcott ? Après tout son fils était à Gryffondor. Ou du moins sa sœur ainée. Et visiblement un autre de ses fils. A conditions que ses enfants soient ceux de leur futur bien sûr.

A sa table, Alcott était toujours en état de choc. Non c'était impossible ! Un fils côtoyant les Gryffondors ! Non pire, une fille à Gryffondor ! Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt être tué sur le champ par Adolf Vesk. Ce petit avait raison, il était bien une quille ! Enfin, une « **b**ille » pour être exacte.

- Tu crois que c'est ton fils Drake ? Demanda son amie, Sandy Harper.

Alcott se décida enfin à sortir de son état de paralysie.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Il te ressemble pourtant beaucoup, dit son autre ami, Bart Duncan.

Drake le foudroya sur place et Bart cacha son visage dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

Cet enfant n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il était tout petit, le nez et le visage rond. Bon d'accord c'était encore un enfant. Ces yeux étaient verts en plus. Un vert émeraude qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu quelque part...mais où ? Non, ils avaient peut-être les cheveux blond tous les deux, mais c'était bien tout ce qu'ils avaient en communs !

A la fin du repas il fut décidé que les élèves du futur dormiraient dans le dortoir de leur maison. Le petit Wyatt resta avec Melinda. Les futurs élèves ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps dans la salle commune. Trop de personnes les dévisageaient ou leur posaient des questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas le droit de répondre.

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le fils d'Alcott ? Demanda Evelyne avec incrédulité. Il est si…

- Mignon, termina Deby Weasley.

- J'ai du mal à y croire aussi, renchérit Julie Potter. En plus pourquoi reste-t-il avec une Gryffondor ?

- Peut-être que leurs parents sont amis ? Proposa Sarah.

- Ou alors c'est sa sœur, termina Tristan.

Le petit groupe se regarda avec doute. Gryffondors et Serpentards n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage.

- Mais après tout, le fils de Sierra est bien un Serpentard, continua Connor.

Choquée, Sierra le regarda immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Désolée Sie, mais ce garçon te ressemble beaucoup.

Mais quel genre d'ami était-il !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une tard d'être à Serpentard, rassura Sarah. Après tout si tu es sa mère…alors il doit être un bon enfant.

Sierra se détendit quelque peu. Mais pas totalement.

Cette nuit-là, elle eut du mal à dormir et se retourna plusieurs fois sur son matelas.

De son côté, Drake Alcott cherchait encore le sommeil. Il était dix heures passé et il ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir. Cette histoire de futur l'inquiétait. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir la tête du petit blond larmoyant. Son fils ne pouvait pas être une telle mauviette ! Quelque part, il avait aussi du mordant. N'avait-il pas clamé haut et fort que Drake était son père. Surement l'insouciance de la jeunesse.

Drake se tourna pour la énième fois lorsque de faibles coups frappèrent à la porte de son dortoir. Qui cela pouvait-être à cette heure-ci ? Ses compagnons dormaient toujours. Il se leva donc pour ouvrir. Le professeur Malfoy se tenait dans l'embrassure de sa porte.

- Professeur ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

- Navré de venir gâcher votre sommeil Drake, mais il y a deux personnes qui vous demande en bas.

Quoi, deux personnes ?

Drake referma la porte et suivit son professeur dans la salle commune. Il fut abasourdit de découvrir Melinda et Wyatt. Que faisaient-ils ici ?

- Désolée, murmura Melinda, mais Wyatt n'arrive pas à dormir si tu ne lui chantes pas sa chanson.

Drake la regarda comme si elle était complètement folle. L'avait-elle bien regardé ? Il était Drake Alcott ! Pas un boitier musical.

- Cette jeune personne est venue me trouver, intervint le professeur Malfoy. Car il semblerait que votre fi…cet enfant, n'arrête pas de pleurer, empêchant tous les élèves de Gryffondors de dormir.

En disant ces derniers mots, Drake ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un léger sourire flottait sur les fines lèvres de son professeur de potion.

- S'il te plait. Supplia Melinda.

Une vrai Gryffondor cette fille. S'abaisser à supplier quelqu'un pour le bonheur d'autrui. Une pensée l'effraya néanmoins. Qui était-elle exactement ? Pourquoi s'occupait-elle de SON fils ? Si Wyatt était bien SON fils bien évidemment. L'enfant avait les yeux rouges et humides, signes qu'il avait effectivement pleuré et il semblait prêt à recommencer.

Drake soupira.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il en prenant cependant Wyatt dans ses bras. Je ne sais même pas quoi chanter.

- La chanson que te chantait ta grand-mère, dit simplement Melinda.

Drake se figea. Comment savait-elle ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Pas de questions Mr Alcott, rappela le professeur Aracnus Malfoy.

Quelle règle stupide ! Drake en avait tellement à poser.

- Tu peux t'isoler dans un coin si tu veux, proposa Melinda.

- Et comment ! S'écria-t-il.

Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de donner un concert. Il alla dans un coin sombre, bien à l'abri des regards, et s'entoura d'un sort d'insonorisation. Melinda l'observa faire sans dire un mot. C'était étrange de le regarder bouger les lèvres sans entendre le son de sa voix. Le principal était que ça fonctionne. Et cela fonctionna. Moins d'une minute après, Wyatt s'était endormit. Drake annula le sort et redonna l'enfant à la fille, non sans un regard interrogateur. Demandant encore la même question. Qui es-tu ?

Melinda l'ignora.

- Merci, dit-elle en sortant de la salle.

- Cessez de vous torturer l'esprit et aller dormir Drake. Ca vaudra mieux, conseilla Aracnus Malfoy en sortant à son tour.

Facile à dire ! Pensa Alcott en retournant dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea et roula de nouveau dans son lit.

Fichus arrivants du futur !


	4. Chapitre 3 Stupéfaction

**Chapitre 3 - **_**Stupéfaction **_

Ce matin-là, Sierra faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir au-dessus de son assiette. Elle n'avait trouvé le sommeil que très tôt ce matin.

- Je n'en peux plus ! S'écria Sarah Lupin sur sa gauche. Ma curiosité va me rendre folle.

- Je sais, mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut, dit Tristan Cooper.

- Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir, dit Evlyne Pincoat en regardant les élèves du futur assis un peu plus loin.

Sierra l'imita. Elle repéra Melinda, qui discutait avec plusieurs personnes du futur, le petit Wyatt assis à ses côtés. Elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un regardait dans leur direction. C'était un jeune homme roux, aux yeux marron. Celui d'hier, qui essayait de convaincre le professeur Weasley. Si Sierra ne se trompait pas, il s'appelait…Charly.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il détourna immédiatement les yeux. Sierra fut surprise de constater que Charly observait son meilleur ami, Connor. Avait-il un lien de parenté ? Se demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde, ajouta Julie Potter. On voudrait tous savoir si un de ses enfants à un lien avec nous.

- Mais les règles sont les règles, rappela Connor Paswick.

Si il savait, pensa Sierra.

- Quel rabat joie, murmura Evelyne.

Le jeune homme l'avait parfaitement entendu.

- Excuse-moi, mais je pense que c'est mieux pour nous de ne pas savoir.

- Je ne suis pas de ton avis, affirma sa lointaine cousine, Deby.

Les Weasley et les Paswick étaient liés par une cousine autrefois nommée Weasley.

- Ah oui ? Dit Connor. Donc si un de ces enfants était le tien et celui de…du concierge Bing, tu voudrais vraiment le savoir ?

Deby fit une grimace d'horreur absolue. Elle lança un regard au vieil homme auquel il manquait plusieurs dents, la moitié de ses cheveux gris et dont le gros nez disgracieux occupait tout le visage. Elle frissonna de dégout.

- Plutôt mourir, déglutit-elle finalement sous les éclats de rires de ses amis.

- Tu vois, dit Connor victorieux.

Du côté des élèves du futur, Wyatt mangeait tranquillement, tout en lançant des regards et des sourires à la table des Serpentards. Et plus exactement…à Drake Alcott, qui faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

- Arrête de te retourner, lui ordonna gentiment Melinda. On dirait que tu t'es fait griller, dit-elle ensuite à son ami Charly qui venait de détourner rapidement ses yeux de ceux de Connor.

- C'est pas de ma faute, se défendit-il. Cette situation est tellement…étrange.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Wyatt observa à son tour ce que Charly pouvait trouvait de si intéressant. C'était un groupe de jeunes élèves. Une fille qui portait de grosses lunettes et de longs cheveux en batailles attachés, attira son attention. Il fronça ses fins sourcils blonds pour mieux réfléchir. Une expression de pur bonheur se lut ensuite sur son visage.

- Ah Maman ! Cria-t-il.

Une fois de plus les bruits s'arrêtèrent. D'abord à la table des Gryffondors, puis tout autour.

Sierra, qui avait entendu le cri, se tourna comme tous les autres vers l'enfant. Puis, gela sur place lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait ELLE. Droit dans les yeux.

- Maman, maman, appela-il en lui faisant des signes.

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna Melinda prise de panique.

Trop tard. Le mal était fait.

De son côté, Drake était stoïque comme une statue de pierre. Il regardait ce petit imbécile. Son fils ! Crier maman à…KELLER ! C'était impossible ! C'était surement une mauvaise blague. Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

- Sierra, murmura doucement Evelyne.

Sierra n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle ne savait même pas si ces cils parvenaient à ciller tellement le choque et l'horreur l'avait saisi. C'était un cauchemar. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

- Je vais me réveiller, murmura-t-elle très bas.

- Sie, appela à son tour Connor, très inquiet.

La nouvelle avait cloué le bec de son groupe d'amis qui passait d'elle à Wyatt, et…Alcott. Tout comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle.

- Ca suffit, cria Melinda au petit qui ne se taisait toujours pas.

- Ce n'est pas maman ! Insista Kylian, le garçon aux cheveux châtains-dorés.

- Si, si, si, si, si ! Hurla Wyatt pris de colère.

Il pointa son doigt en direction de Sierra et cria :

- C'est Maman et c'est Papa ! Termina-t-il en montrant ensuite Drake Alcott.

Les deux concernés crurent mourir sur place. Dix tonnes de plombs auraient pu leur tomber dessus que ça n'aurait pas été pire.

Les murmurent commencèrent doucement à s'élever parmi les élèves, mêler à des éclats de rires et des cris de stupéfaction.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, interrompit Albus Potter en se levant.

Le calme tarda un peu, mais il finit par s'installer de nouveau.

- Je comptais attendre pour vous l'annoncer, mais vu la tournure que prennent les évènements (il affichait un sourire amusé), il est préférable que je vous dévoile la nouvelle tout de suite. Nous avons, avec vos professeurs, trouvé la nuit dernière un moyen de nous faire oublier à tous la venue des élèves du futur une fois qu'ils auront regagné leur époque.

Des murmurent d'excitation s'élevèrent de nouveaux.

- Il est donc, coupa Albus, inutile de maintenir le secret de leur origine plus longtemps.

Les enfants du futur soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Je leur laisse le soin de décider si ils ont envie, où non, de vous révéler qui ils sont réellement. Sur ceux, terminez votre repas et ne soyez pas en retard à vos cours.

Albus Potter se rassit. Et le bruit de la grande salle atteignit rapidement des décibels très élevés.

- Alors ça, s'écria Evelyne éberluée. Sierra ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie qui avait la tête baissée.

Elle n'était pas certaine que Sierra ait écouté ne serait-ce qu'un mot de leur directeur.

Effectivement, Sierra était plongée, noyée, dans un abyme d'horribles pensées. Elle releva doucement la tête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un lui parlait.

Stupéfaction.

Melinda se tenait debout face à elle avec Kylian, et Wyatt qui souriait à présent.

- Excuse-moi, repris Melinda. J'imagine bien que c'est un choque pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça…

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Sierra ne put que constater avec effroi, à quel point elle lui ressemblait.

- Le mieux serait de nous présenter, continua Kylian. Elle, c'est Melinda Keller/Alcott, dit-il en pointant sa sœur ainée. Elle est en sixième année chez les Gryffondors. Moi c'est Kylian et je suis en deuxième année. Voici Wyatt, le petit dernier. Il a quatre ans.

Wyatt lui fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sierra crut défaillir. Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentit lorsque Kylian lui indiqua la table des Serpentards. Le Keller du futur et une jeune fille aux cheveux identique à ceux de Kylian, parlaient avec Alcott.

- Elle c'est ma jumelle, Calista, continua-t-il. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle est chez les Serpentards. Et à côté, c'est Evane. Il est en quatrième année. Voilà, je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

- Tu oublies Marianne, rappela Melinda.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Il y a la plus grande, Marianne. Elle a dix-neuf ans et étudie à l'université de la magie.

- SIX ! Entendit-on hurler du côté de chez les Serpentards.

Alcott était blanc comme un linge et sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

Six, pensa à son tour Sierra. SIX ! Elle avait SIX enfants ! Avec ALCOTT ! Elle sentit l'air se raréfier autour d'elle.

- Ca va Sie ? Demanda Connor même si de toute évidence le visage de son amie démontrait largement son malaise.

Sierra avait du mal à respirer. Elle soufflait de plus en plus fort et plus vite.

- Sierra calme-toi, s'inquiéta Evelyne.

Six enfants. SIX ! Avec son pire ennemi. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle sentit ses yeux picoter. Elle avait chaud. Sa tête lui tournait. Sa vue se troublait. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et elle vacilla dans l'obscurité. Le dernier son qu'elle entendit fut celui de ses amis qui criaient son nom.


	5. Chapitre 4 Exaspération

**Chapitre 4 - **_**Exaspération**_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sierra était allongée sur un lit blanc. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Le lit de l'infirmerie ! La voilà de nouveau allongée dedans. Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle se réveille ! Entendit-elle dire à ses côtés.

C'était Evelyne.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda son amie.

- Tu nous as fait une sacré peur, renchérie Connor.

- Que…qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ? Bredouilla-t-elle la gorge sèche.

Tous les deux se regardèrent. Ils hésitaient à parler. Sierra fronça les sourcils devant leur comportement puis un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Alcott ! Les enfants du futur. Ses enfants. LEURS enfants ! Sierra ne se sentit pas bien, elle se rallongea.

- Dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar, supplia-t-elle.

- J'aimerai bien, dit sincèrement Connor. Malheureusement…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et Sierra souhaita de toutes ses forces revenir en arrière, avant que toute cette histoire n'arrive.

Aidée, ou plutôt surveillée par ses deux amis, Sierra sortit de l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers son premier cours de l'après-midi. Cours de potion avec le professeur Malfoy et les Serpentards. Mais quel bonheur ! Pour pimenter le tout, ils tombèrent au bout du couloir de l'infirmerie sur un groupe d'élèves qui n'était autre que ces cinq enfants et…deux têtes rousses. Elle reconnut Charly. Et à côté de lui se tenait une jeune fille aux longues boucles rousses et aux yeux verts en amande.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda curieusement Sierra à ses amis.

Les deux devinrent aussi rouges que des tomates et s'obstinaient à regarder leurs chaussures.

- Nos enfants, murmura très, très doucement Connor.

- Non, fit Sierra, qui garda la bouche grande ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise.

Evelyne acquiesça timidement et Sierra sourit. Alors ses deux amis s'étaient réellement mis ensemble.

- Waaa, félicitation, dit-elle finalement.

- Merci, répondirent-ils mal à l'aise.

De toute évidence ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à accepter leurs sentiments. Sierra était cependant contente pour eux. Ils avaient de beaux enfants en plus. Une minute ! Elle perdit soudain son sourire. Si elle acceptait si facilement le futur de ses amis et leurs enfants alors…alors les cinq enfants qui se tenaient un peu plus loin devant…elle n'osa pas terminer sa phrase. Melinda s'aperçut de leur arrivée et se précipita vers Sierra.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Les quatre autres l'avaient suivie, tout comme les deux têtes rousses.

- Ca…ça va, bégaya Sierra.

Elle regardait chacun d'eux avec plus de soin à présent. Melinda devait faire à peu près sa taille. Donc elle n'était pas bien grande, fine, avec des cheveux épais de couleur chocolat et des yeux bleus comme l'océan. Les yeux d'Alcott, pensa amèrement Sierra.

Evane, le Serpentard de quatrième année faisait peut être deux ou trois centimètres de moins que sa sœur ainée. Mais à quatorze ans, c'était déjà une bonne taille. Il devait suivre Alcott de ce côté-là. Il avait les cheveux châtain clairs avec de fines mèches dorées, un nez fin et des yeux bleus. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Alcott.

Calista, Serpentard de deuxième année était de taille normale pour une enfant de son âge. Elle avait de beaux cheveux. Longs, fins, châtains-dorés et le digne nez des Alcott. Sierra constata avec une pointe de satisfaction que Calista avait les yeux verts. Son vert à elle.

Kylian, son jumeau lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était de la même taille. Arborait le même nez fin et les mêmes cheveux de soie, à l'exception qu'ils étaient court. La différence était qu'il avait les yeux bleus et était un Gryffondor.

Et enfin, Wyatt. Le petit dernier de quatre ans. Une adorable frimousse d'ange à laquelle il était difficile de résister. Ses yeux étaient verts comme les siens, pensa avec ravissement Sierra. Mais le blond doré de ses cheveux, qui était l'exacte couleur de ceux d'Alcott, la ramena sur Terre.

- C'est maman ça ! Fit Calista avec une petite moue en fronçant son nez.

Hey ! Pensa très fort Sierra.

- Excuse-là, c'est que dans le futur tu es différente, expliqua Melinda.

- Ah bon ?

Sierra était curieuse à présent.

- Pas le temps pour ça, intervint Evane. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre et je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard.

- Moi non plus, s'affola Calista.

- Tu vas bien maman ? Demanda Wyatt d'une toute petite voix.

Sierra se sentit drôle en entendant ce mot. Maman. Elle était sa maman ! Elle grimaça un peu. C'était si étrange.

- Elle va bien, répondit Melinda à sa place. Il faut retourner en cours.

Elle confia le jeune garçon à Evane et laissa le groupe avancer. Une fois seule avec Sierra, elle ajouta.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Si ça te gêne on ne t'appellera pas maman. Mais pour Wyatt ce sera un peu dur de s'habituer. Il ne comprend pas vraiment.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Sierra de répondre et rejoignit les autres. Sierra en resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Melinda avait parlé d'une voix douce, sans aucune contrariété. Comme si elle comprenait réellement que c'était difficile pour Sierra. Cela la toucha un peu.

Inutile de préciser que le cours de potion fut une véritable torture pour Sierra. Alcott l'avait regardé une seule fois lors de son arrivée et de manière quasi polaire. Quant au professeur Malfoy, il ne cessa de l'interroger sur des choses que Sierra ignorait totalement. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, elle fut parmi les premières à sortir.

- Keller ! Entendit-elle crier dans son dos.

Résignée, Sierra se retourna vers Alcott.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! Demanda-t-elle sans ménagement.

- Je t'avertis que je ne veux, et n'aurai absolument rien avoir à faire avec toi. Que ce soit dans le passé, le présent ou le futur !

- Tant mieux parce que moi non plus ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Ses enfants ne sont donc pas les miens !

Sierra le dévisagea. Il était borné à ce point ? D'accord la pilule était difficile à avaler. Mais comment nier la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre eux. Presque tous les enfants avaient ses yeux bleus ou des cheveux dans les tons blonds. Quel crétin fini !

- Alors va dire ça au petit qui t'appel sans arrêt papa ! Cracha-t-elle en le plantant là.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ! Que toute cette histoire était facile pour elle. Que ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que son avenir allait se faire avec cet imbécile !

Durant toute la journée Sierra évita de croiser, et Alcott et les enfants. Chose qui s'avéra difficile pendant le déjeuner et le dîner, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards noirs de l'un et les regards inquiets des autres.

Elle ne put cependant pas fuir lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ses amis étaient installés dans un coin douillet sur des fauteuils et discutaient avec des élèves du futur. Elle reconnut Charly et Emilie Paswick. Liliane, la nièce de Julie Potter. Emma Londubat, la fille de Deby Weasley. Et Stuart Deprey, fils de Sarah Lupin. Mais où étaient les siens ? Non pas que ça l'intéressait…mais….elle était curieuse. Tout simplement curieuse !

- Ah Sierra ! S'écria Connor en la voyant. Tu tombes bien ! Les enfants nous racontaient comment ils sont arrivés ici.

- Tes jumeaux auraient retrouvé un retourneur de temps géant dans le grenier du vieux manoir des Alcott, expliqua Evelyne.

Sierra grimaça en entendant son amie dire « Tes jumeaux ».

- Ils donnaient un spectacle dans le parc de l'école, continua Charly. Comme souvent. Ils aiment bien faire des tours avec leur magie. Un petit groupe s'était déjà entassé pour les regarder.

- La surprise quand on a vu le remonteur de temps qu'ils venaient de faire apparaître ! S'écria Emilie Paswick. Il était gigantesque avec du sable doré à l'intérieur.

- Tout allait bien jusque-là, continua Liliane. Sauf que…

- Evane a décidé d'entrer en scène, dit dramatiquement Charly.

- Il s'est amusé à raconter des inepties sur le remonteur de temps en nous faisant nous imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si nous revenions en arrière. A une époque, où nous n'avions pas encore vu le jour.

- C'est alors que Melinda est arrivée avec le petit Wyatt. Vous étiez en visite à Poudlard pour parler au directeur, dit Emilie.

Sierra n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre que le « Vous » signifiait, elle et Alcott du futur.

- Elle lui a dit d'arrêter ses bêtises. Evane est descendu de la scène mais…

- Le retourneur s'est mis à briller.

- Il s'est retourné tout seul et le sable a commencé à couler. De couleur rouge.

- Ensuite BOUM ! Le trou noir.

- Nous avons tous atterrit dans le parc de 2095.

- Incroyable, fit Evelyne très impressionnée.

- Etrange, réfléchit Connor. Un remonteur de temps géant.

En gros, tout cela était à cause d'Alcott ! Pensa Sierra. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un remonteur de temps dans son manoir ! Excédée elle monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Tout cela la dépassait.

- Ca va ? Demanda Evelyne en entrant à son tour.

- Pas fort, répondit Sierra.

- Je me doute. Cette situation n'est pas évidente.

- Toi au moins tu as des enfants avec un ami, et pas un ennemi.

- Oui, acquiesça Evelyne malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Ecoute Sie…il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Adolf Vesk n'est plus là.

Sierra la regarda avec surprise.

- Les enfants nous ont racontés que tu l'avais vaincu. Tu as vraiment été très courageuse, dit Evelyne avec émotion.

Sierra n'avait même pas pensé à ça ! Si elle avait des enfants alors…elle était en vie ! Elle s'était enfin libérée de son maudit oncle !

- Après sa mort, tu étais dans un état critique, continua son amie, retenant visiblement ses larmes. Mais tu t'es accrochée. Il parait que c'est grâce à Alcott.

Sierra grimaça en entendant cette dernière phrase.

- Tu sais, dit doucement Sierra. Depuis toute petite…je rêvais d'avoir une famille. Avec une belle maison et un mari aimant avec qui je pourrai élever mes enfants. Comme dans ces films moldus. C'était mon plus grand rêve. Juste avoir ma famille….Je n'y avait plus pensé depuis un moment avec toutes les menaces de mort qui me tombaient dessus chaque année. J'avais même fini par penser que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Evelyne avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Parce que tu crois que Connor et moi ont auraient laissé ce salaud te toucher sans rien faire ! Répliqua avec force Evelyne.

Sierra sourit. Ca non. Elle était certaine que ses amis l'auraient défendu quoi qu'il arrive. Mais…Adolf Vesk était devenu tellement puissant au fil des années.

- Peu importe, interrompit Evelyne. Tu le vaincras et tu auras ta belle famille, dans ta grande et belle maison.

Oui. Au fond d'elle, très, très loin au fond d'elle. Cette pensée fit plaisir à Sierra. Dommage qu'il faille que ce plaisir soit lié à Alcott !

De son côté, Drake Alcott soupira d'exaspération lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle commune, en voyant son groupe d'amis parler avec leurs enfants du futur, dont ses deux prétendus enfants à lui !

- Drake, appela joyeusement Bart en le voyant. Ton fils nous racontait justement comment Keller avait terrassé Adolf Vesk.

Drake plissa ses yeux en entendant les mots « ton fils » mais ne dit rien. Ainsi donc, Keller avait mis fin aux jours du lord noir. Il regarda les élèves de sa salle. Certains étaient visiblement contrariés par cette nouvelle, mais pour la plupart, ils étaient soulagés. Oui. Soulagés de ne pas avoir à entrer dans les rangs du terrifiant mage noir. D'accord, les Serpentards étaient peut-être sournois, rusés, cupides pour certains, malhonnêtes pour d'autres où encore un peu malveillants mais aucuns ne souhaitaient commettre de meurtre !

Evane et Calista lui adressèrent un sourire. Drake hésita longtemps avant de leur faire un bref signe de la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au professeur Malfoy, Melinda et Wyatt. Drake devint blême. Allait-il devoir encore chanter ? Et devant les Serpentards. Une seconde ! Il n'était pas encore l'heure de se coucher. Il se précipita d'un pas rapide vers son responsable de maison avant d'attirer l'attention des autres élèves.

- Monsieur Alcott, commença le professeur. Nous avons décidé qu'il serait préférable que votre _fils_ reste avec vous la nuit.

- Quoi ! C'est hors de question !

Il n'était pas nounou ! Et n'avait pas de fils !

- Ne m'obligez pas à rappeler, devant tout le monde, pourquoi cet enfant doit dormir avec vous Drake.

Le professeur Malfoy avait parlé doucement, mais le ton de sa voix était presque menaçant.

Il lui faisait du chantage ! A lui ! C'était décidément le monde à l'envers. Ne voulant pas que tous découvrent qu'il poussait la chansonnette le soir, Drake se vit forcé d'accepter.

Wyatt le regarda avec un grand sourire avant de courir vers son frère et sa sœur assis dans des fauteuils de cuir noir.

- Des affaires ont été installées dans votre chambre pour l'enfant. Tout devrait bien se passer, termina le professeur Malfoy en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Melinda lui adressa un sourire réconfortant avant de suivre le professeur de potion.

Quelqu'un, là-haut, devait vraiment lui en vouloir !

On devait vraiment lui en vouloir beaucoup, pensa-t-il plus tard alors qu'il regardait Wyatt se déshabiller pour prendre sa douche. Il avait retiré son pantalon avant ses chaussures. Et il osait prétendre savoir se laver tout seul. Drake en doutait fortement. C'est pour cela qu'il l'accompagna dans la salle de bain. Et heureusement qu'il l'avait fait, sinon ce petit imbécile se serait brûlé plus d'une fois avec l'eau chaude.

- Ne met pas tant de savon ! Cria Alcott alors que Wyatt ajoutait encore un peu de gel douche dans l'eau de son bain.

Résultat, une abondante mousse multicolore apparut lorsque Drake ouvrit l'eau pour le rincer. Rinçage qui dura donc bien plus longtemps que prévu.

- Moi je me lave que avec de l'eau liquide, dit Wyatt qui se faisait rincer la tête.

Alcott en resta sans voix l'espace d'un instant.

- Bien entendu que tu te laves avec de l'eau liquide ! Avec quelle autre type d'eau voudrais-tu te laver !

- Je sais pas, répondit-il avec toute l'innocence du monde.

Alcott soupira. Un vrai futur Pouffsouffle celui-là. Aucun doute que la stupidité du petit dernier venait des gênes de Keller !

C'est un petit Wyatt tout propre qui courut dans son pyjamas jusqu'au lit de Drake. Ses camarades de dortoirs se moquèrent un peu en le voyant ressortir le visage couvert de mousse.

- Papa, papa ! Appela le petit blondinet qui attendait sa chanson.

- Rah ne m'appelle pas comme ça, pesta Alcott en s'approchant du lit.

Drake se lança un sort de nettoyage et de séchage. Il ferma les rideaux autour de son lit, lança un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas que ses camarades l'entende et commença à chanter. Wyatt ne tarda pas à s'endormir et Drake put enfin souffler un peu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le seul à avoir un enfant incapable de prendre soin de lui tout seul !


	6. Chapitre 5 Acceptation

**Chapitre 5 - **_**Acceptation**_

Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, Sierra fut surprise de trouver Wyatt assit à la table des Serpentards aux côtés d'Alcott.

- Que fait-il là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

- C'est parce que pa…enfin je veux dire…Drake s'occupe de lui la nuit, répondit Kylian assit non loin de Sierra.

Sierra ouvrit grand ses yeux. Drake Alcott !

- On parle bien du même Drake Alcott ? Demanda Connor, tout aussi éberlué que son amie.

- Vous en connaissez d'autre ? Demanda Melinda un peu agacée.

Il s'agissait de son père après tout !

- Wyatt ne peut pas dormir si pa…Drake (décidément, Kylian avait du mal), ne lui chante pas sa berceuse.

Melinda lui enfonça son coude dans le bras en lui faisant de gros yeux.

- Oups, murmura Kylian.

Il avait oublié qu'il ne devait rien dire.

Le petit groupe d'amis faillit s'étrangler avec sa nourriture. Drake Alcott chantait des berceuses ! Un fou rire s'empara de chacun d'eux.

- Il n'y a rien de marrant, tenta de les calmer Melinda. Papa chante très bien !

Ils se turent un instant pour la regarder, avant d'exploser une nouvelle fois de rire. C'était trop bon !

-…Aaah aah j'en peux plus, rit Evelyne en donnant des coups sur la table.

Le ventre de Sierra lui faisait mal, tellement elle riait. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri comme ça.

- C'est malin, reprocha Melinda. Tu as vu ce que tu as fait !

- Pardon, ça m'a échappé. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient une telle réaction.

- Dé…Désolé, tenta de s'excuser Sierra. Mais…c'est juste que…

Elle repartit dans un fou rire. Il fallut la fin du petit déjeuner pour qu'ils parviennent enfin à se clamer. Devant l'air renfrogné de Melinda et celui tout penaud de Kylian, Sierra se sentit obligée de s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Mais elle sentit le rire revenir lorsqu'Alcott passa près de sa table. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle avec Wyatt.

Ne pas rire. Surtout ne pas rire, se répéta-t-elle.

- A ton tour ! dit-il d'un ton froid.

Sierra fronça ses sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire tout le sale boulot tout seul. A toi de t'occuper de lui la journée !

Wyatt ! Compris Sierra.

- Ah moins que tu n'en sois pas capable, ajouta-t-il sur un air de défi.

Sierra vit rouge.

- C'est bon je vais m'en occuper ! Tu peux disparaitre !

- Pas besoin de me le répéter deux fois, dit-il avec un réel dégoût en regardant tous les Gryffondors.

Il s'en alla suivit de sa bande.

- Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux, proposa Melinda.

- Non ça va. Je vais le faire.

Elle allait lui montrer à ce sale Serpentard qu'elle pouvait très bien s'occuper d'un petit garçon ! Incroyable, il l'avait mise en rogne en moins d'une minute.

Malheureusement un petit garçon de quatre ans, s'avérait être beaucoup plus turbulent que ce que pensait Sierra. D'abord au cours de botanique qu'ils avaient avec les Serdaigles, Wyatt n'avait pas tenu en place une seconde. Et voulait toucher à tout. Ce qui s'avéra dangereux lorsqu'il s'approcha trop près d'une Croquatout, qui comme son nom l'indique, croque tout ce qu'elle a à se mettre sous la dent. Wyatt avait failli lui servir de déjeuner. Heureusement que Sierra l'avait poussé à temps. Puis le cours de potion. Horreur suprême ! Wyatt ne tenait toujours pas en place. Il avait voulu mettre tout un tas d'ingrédients dans le chaudron de Sierra. Et y était parvenu une fois. Ce qui fit dangereusement bouillonner sa préparation déjà mal engagée. Après avoir reçu l'interdiction formelle de s'approcher de son chaudron, Wyatt ne cessa de faire des allers-retours entre elle et Alcott. Chose qui agaçait profondément le blond. Il adressa plusieurs commentaires secs à Sierra du genre « Tu ne peux pas t'en occuper mieux que ça !» ou « Je vois que tu es incompétente dans tous les domaines Kellerreur ! ».

Sierra poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva enfin.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, fit remarquer Julie Potter.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si difficile, gémit Sierra la tête entre ses mains.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Aller se coucher. Assis à ses côtés, Wyatt pétillait toujours de vie. Où trouvait-il toute cette énergie ?

- Je t'avais dit de me laisser m'en occuper, dit Melinda. Je m'en occuperai demain.

- C'est gentil mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

Si Alcott s'occupait de lui le soir, alors il fallait qu'elle fasse sa part la journée. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde la face devant lui.

- Mais tu sais, le rôle de pap…Drake n'est pas aussi épuisant que le tien, continua Melinda. Il lui donne simplement son bain.

- Chose pas très facile, fit tout de même remarquer Kylian.

- C'est vrai, approuva Melinda. Mais après Wyatt va dormir et c'est tout. Il n'a pas comme toi, à le surveiller sans cesse. Lui courir après pour veiller à ce qu'il ne touche pas à un objet dangereux. Sans compter que du coup tu n'écoutes certainement plus rien en cours.

Melinda avait raison. Sierra n'avait quasiment rien suivit aujourd'hui, tellement son attention était focalisée sur le petit. Le rôle d'Alcott était en réalité bien plus aisé que le sien !

- A ce rythme tu vas rater tes examens, ajouta Connor.

Merci, pensa-t-elle. Son ami avait toujours les mots pour l'encourager.

- Tu devrais en parler au professeur Weasley, conseilla Evelyne. Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera une solution.

Evelyne l'avait bien conseillé. Le professeur Weasley avait trouvé LA solution. Pendant les cours Wyatt restait désormais dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ou des Serpentards, sous la surveillance d'un elfe de maison, qui se chargeait de l'emmener se balader dans le parc et de jouer avec lui. Sierra s'occupait de lui à chaque repas et parfois le soir, avant de le confier à Alcott pour le coucher. De cette façon elle pouvait suivre les cours sans problèmes.

Quelques jours passèrent. Sierra prenait son petit déjeuner comme d'habitude.

- Wyatt, mange un peu de céréale, dit-elle au petit garçon assis à ses côtés.

- J'ai pas faim, se plaignit-il en faisant une nouvelle fois tourner sa cuillère dans son lait.

Il s'était déjà amusé à couler ses céréales une bonne vingtaine de fois.

- Mange un peu quand même parce que tu ne vas pas manger avant midi.

- Midi ! Répéta-t-il.

Son visage avait pris un air de pur horreur qui fit sourire Sierra.

- J'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent, s'écria Connor.

Evelyne sourit devant la mine du jeune homme.

Connor était très heureux car son frère, Peter devait venir dans la matinée. Albus Potter leur avait annoncé hier soir que des dragonniers allaient séjourner dans la cour de Poudlard pour la journée. Il était bien entendu interdit à tous les élèves de s'approcher des dragons au-delà des barrières de sécurité.

Sierra regarda Kylian d'un air intrigué. Il était à la table des Serpentards depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda-t-elle à Melinda.

- Va savoir, répondit la jeune adolescente en haussant les épaules.

De son côté, Alcott en avait assez. Depuis hier soir, Evane et Calista n'arrêtaient pas de le bassiner en lui demandant si ils pouvaient, lire ce livre ? Ou manger en dehors des repas ? Et voilà que maintenant le petit Gryffondor de Kylian venait lui aussi lui casser les pieds !

- Est-ce qu'on peut… ? Lui demanda-t-il, mais Drake le coupa.

- OUI ! Hurla-t-il à bout de patience. Vous pouvez bien faire ce que bon vous semble, ça m'est égale ! Vous avez compris ? Inutile de me demander si vous pouvez vous brosser les dents même si vous n'avez pas encore mangé. Ou si vous pouvez porter une chaussette noire et une autre bleue. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais fichez moi la paix !

Loin de s'offusquer, les trois enfants lui firent un sourire compatissant.

Sierra et ses deux meilleurs amis se rendaient au fond du parc. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà attroupés pour admirer les dragons derrière les barrières de sécurité magique.

- Peter, appela joyeusement Connor, en apercevant son frère.

Le jeune homme roux lui fit un sourire et un signe de main. Il glissa quelques mots à l'un de ses collègues et sortit de la zone non sécurisé.

- Comment ça va frangin ? Demanda-t-il en donnant une accolade à Connor.

Il salua également Evelyne et Sierra.

- Alors, que pensez-vous de mes bébés, dit fièrement Peter en montrant les trois énormes dragons allongés sur l'herbe. Un quatrième somnolait un peu plus loin.

- Ils sont magnifiques, s'extasia Evelyne, qui adorait les animaux en tout genre.

Sierra observa les autres dragonniers parler avec les élèves. Certainement de la façon d'élever ou de monter correctement un dragon. Pour sa part Sierra avait déjà eu cette opportunité une fois. Et ne tenait absolument pas à renouveler l'expérience. Des cris la sortirent de ses souvenirs. Plusieurs élèves pointaient le ciel. Un long dragon noir volait au-dessus d'eux, projetant son ombre sur le sol. Il y avait un problème, car, tous les dragonniers étaient à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, s'inquiéta Peter.

Sierra plissa les yeux pour mieux admirer la créature.

- Par Merlin ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix blanche en reconnaissant les deux dragonniers improvisés pour la journée.

- Il y a quelqu'un dessus ! Cria une personne.

- Ce sont les jumeaux ! S'écria Evelyne.

Sierra se précipita vers l'enclos mais Peter la stoppa par le bras.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe, dit-il rapidement en passant la barrière.

Ils le virent bientôt s'élever dans le ciel, sur le dos d'un magnifique spécimen rouge. Il ne tarda pas à les rattraper, tandis qu'un de ses collègues resté à terre, lançait un sort d'apaisement sur le dragon noir. Peter stoppa l'animal et le ramena doucement au sol. Sierra sentit son cœur se calmer un peu. Elle s'avisa soudain de la présence d'Evane dans un coin de la zone interdite, qui tentait de s'éclipser.

- Evane ! Cria-t-elle.

- Oups, fit-il pris en faute.

Peter ramena les jumeaux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ! Hurla Sierra hors d'elle lorsqu'ils furent sortit de la zone non sécurisé, sain et sauf. Vous, vous rendez-compte de la bêtise que vous venez de faire. Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi !

Ils prirent tous les trois un air coupable. Sierra ne se laissa pas attendrir. Elle était bien trop en colère. Ses joues étaient rouges tomate. Ses yeux révulsés à travers ses lunettes, paraissaient deux fois plus gros que d'habitude.

- C'est malin, murmura Calista, on a réveillé maman-dragon du passé aussi.

Sierra abaissa un peu sa colère. Comment l'avait-elle appelé ?

- Papa était d'accord, dit doucement Kylian.

Evane lui donna un coup de coude et Calista se tapa le front devant la bêtise de son jumeau. Sierra vit rouge de nouveau.

- Alcott…a quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement calme.

Aucun des enfants ne répondit.

- Je vais le tuer ! Hurla-t-elle en retournant au château d'un pas féroce.

- T'es bête ou quoi ! Reprocha Calista à son frère. Maintenant maman va étriper papa !

- Ben quoi, c'était pas le plan d'avoir l'accord de papa, dit Kylian tout penaud.

- Oui, mais maman n'était pas censée nous prendre sur le fait, expliqua Evane. Comme si ils ne se détestaient pas suffisamment comme ça.

Drake Alcott marchait tranquillement avec sa bande dans le hall de Poudlard lorsqu'une furie lui tomba dessus.

- ALCOTT ! Tu es complètement malade ma parole !

Sidéré, Drake fit face à Keller. La petite binoclarde semblait folle de rage. Jamais encore Drake ne l'avait vu si énervée. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait !

- Je peux savo…

- Comment as-tu pu autoriser les jumeaux à monter un dragon ! Un DRAGON ! Tu es complètement cinglé !

- QUOI ! S'offusqua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais…Oh, venait-il de se rappeler.

Les sales petits monstres.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin ! Je sais que cette situation est aussi pénible pour toi que pour moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer ces pauvres enfants avant même qu'ils ne soient nés !

Drake resta sans voix. Il remarqua avec contrariété qu'un petit groupe d'élèves les observaient. Keller lui faisait une scène de ménage ! A lui ! En plein hall. C'était le monde à l'envers.

- Calme-toi Sierra, murmura Evelyne en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Pour une fois la PinTade était de bons conseils !

Sierra sembla s'apaiser. Son regard n'était maintenant plus sévère, mais…emplie de regret ?

- Ecoute Alcott, dit-elle doucement. Si tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec ces enfants, c'est toi que ça regarde. Mais s'il te plait, ne les conduit pas à la mort.

Elle allait partir, mais ajouta.

- Je prends Wyatt avec moi ce soir. Puis elle s'en alla, suivit de ses deux acolytes.

Non mais il hallucinait ! Keller lui reprochait de ne pas aimer ses enfants ! Ses propres enfants ! Et en face d'un auditoire qui plus est ! Ca non. Drake s'était toujours juré d'être un bon père. Aimant, à l'écoute et attentionné. Il ne ressemblerait pas à son propre père, Jacobs Alcott. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans rien dire. Il allait lui montrer qu'elle avait tort. Il sentait aussi qu'il venait de perdre le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Mais ça il n'en avait rien à faire, s'obstina-t-il à penser très fort pour que l'infime pointe douloureuse arrête de cogner dans sa poitrine.

- Drake, appela doucement Bart.

Il le fusilla du regard. Il était en colère. Très en colère. Ces sales petits monstres l'avaient bien eu avec leur « Drake, on peut faire-ci, Drake on peut faire ça ». Drake voulait être un père aimant, certes mais il ne tenait pas à ce que ses enfants deviennent de fourbes manipulateurs. Enfin, du moins pas avec lui.

Il était tant que Drake Alcott, père s'impose !

- Tu y es allée un peu fort tu ne trouves pas ? Dit Evelyne.

Ils étaient assis dans leur salle commune, Sierra calée contre un fauteuil, la mine renfrognée.

- Tu plaisantes, s'écria Connor. Elle a eu raison ! C'est Alcott enfin. Il a été totalement irresponsable. Tu imagines si les jumeaux étaient tombés. Ils étaient à plus de quinze mètres du sol !

- Oui je sais. Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, mais…il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas être au courant, continua Evelyne.

Sierra essaya de se caler plus confortablement. Elle repensait à l'expression de surprise d'Alcott.

- Il joue bien la comédie c'est tout. C'est un ALCOTT, répéta Connor.

- Tout comme les jumeaux, rappela ingénieusement Evelyne.

Sierra se tourna un peu sur le côté. Ce fauteuil était décidément peu confortable. Pourquoi Alcott avait-il eu l'air si abasourdi lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher des enfants ? Bon, elle n'avait pas exactement dit ça, mais, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cette tête ?

- …corde lui au moins le bénéfice du doute, continuait de dire Evelyne à Connor.

- Il ne le mérite pas. Dois-je te rappeler toutes les fois où il a appelé Sierra « sang de bourbe en première année.

- Justement, c'était en première année. Il ne l'appel plus comme ça maintenant.

- Oui maintenant il préfère, « la binoclarde ».

Evelyne soupira d'agacement.

- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ! S'énerva Connor.

Evelyne fit une pause, puis adressa un petit regard en coin à Sierra.

- Il sera peut-être un jour le mari de Sie, dit-elle finalement à voix basse.

Connor ne répondit pas. Et Sierra se leva. Elle ne parvenait définitivement pas à bien s'installer. Le remord la rongeait. C'était incroyable tout de même ! Il s'agissait de Drake Alcott. Son ennemie depuis l'âge de ses onze ans. Il lui avait fait tant de crasses au cours de ces années qu'il était impossible à Sierra de toutes les compter. Et pourtant…elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir criée dessus. Enfin non, pas d'avoir criée. Ca il le méritait. Mais…elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui reprocher son manque de savoir-faire avec les enfants. Après tout, il n'était pas encore père. Juste un ado de dix-sept ans. Tout comme elle. Mais pourtant, Sierra ressentait quelque chose au fond de son être pour ces petits. Elle soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit. Quelle année !

Mais quelle idée brillante elle avait eu ! « Je prends Wyatt avec moi cette nuit » Tu parles, qu'elle idiote oui ! Cela faisait une heure que le petit garçon blond pleurait en réclamant sa chanson. Sierra avait eu beau chanter toutes les comptines qui lui passaient par la tête, rien ne fit.

- C'est pas vrai, pesta Deby sous sa couette.

- Sie, fait le taire, supplia Julie.

- Je suis désolée.

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Tu sais ce qui fonctionnerait, dit Evelyne.

Oui Sierra le savait parfaitement, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se rabaisser à _ça_ ! Mais voir le visage fatigué et baigné de larmes de Wyatt lui faisait mal au cœur. Quelle horrible mère pouvait ainsi torturer son enfant ? ELLE.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

- C'est bon calme-toi, on va aller voir ton père.

Si Wyatt calma un peu ses pleurs, Sierra, elle, avait bien envie de commencer les siens.

Elle crut mourir de honte, lorsque le professeur Malfoy vint lui ouvrir la porte de ses appartements, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjamas. Il la toisa d'un regard noir. Regarda l'enfant, puis soupira d'agacement.

- J'arrive, grinça-t-il en refermant la porte au nez de Sierra.

Il était de toute évidence habitué.

C'est, cette fois convenablement habillé, qu'il la conduisit jusqu'au cachot des Serpentards. Il chuchota le mot de passe au portrait qui se plaignit d'être dérangé dans son sommeil, et ils entrèrent. L'intérieur était sombre, simplement éclairé par de faibles lumières vertes. Une ambiance froide, pensa Sierra en frissonnant.

- Attendez-moi ici, dit Malfoy en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Et ne touchez à rien, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus acide.

Pour qui la prenait-t-il ! Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait toucher à rien. Elle inspecta un instant les fauteuils de cuir noir. Chic. Toute la salle commune des Serpentards inspirait le luxe. Rien à voir avec leur douillette salle. Mais Sierra préférait nettement les couleurs chaudes de sa pièce commune. Voyant qu'ils tardaient à redescendre, elle finit par s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle assis Wyatt sur ses genoux. C'est qu'il pesait lourd le petit bonhomme. Il hoquetait doucement, ses yeux encore humides. Sierra se cala plus confortablement et commença à somnoler. Des bruits de pas la firent sursauter. Elle se mit immédiatement debout, Wyatt dans les bras. Alcott la regardait avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle l'avait bien cherché pensa-t-elle.

- Papa, s'écria joyeusement Wyatt.

- Bien je vous laisse, dit Malfoy. Ne trainez pas, ajouta-t-il en regardant tout particulièrement Sierra.

Il quitta la salle et Sierra se sentit toute petite face à Alcott. Il arborait toujours son sourire.

- Quelle charmante surprise. Que me vaut ta visite Keller ?

Son ton était un vrai supplice pour Sierra. Alcott savourait chaque seconde. Wyatt lui fronçait les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Sans doute une discussion entre adultes. Tant qu'il aurait sa chanson, ça lui convenait.

- Tu le sais très bien Alcott.

- Ah oui ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Non je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu fais ici.

Il jubilait. Sierra le voyait très bien. Tant pis pour son égo.

- Ecoute, Wyatt ne peut pas dormir sans ta stupide chanson, alors, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu chanter qu'on en finisse !

Bon elle aurait sans doute pu formuler sa phrase de manière un peu plus courtoise. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Et pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose ? Je croyais que tu étais celle qui prenait soin de lui ce soir.

Il voulait la pousser à bout visiblement. Elle serra la mâchoire. Wyatt s'impatientait.

- Je…je suis désolée, dit-elle tout bas.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

L'enfoiré !

- Je suis désolée ! Répéta-t-elle presque en criant.

Alcott eu un sourire triomphal.

- Et bien tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Il s'avança pour prendre Wyatt dans ses bras.

- Tu peux y aller, dit-il.

- Mais…

- Je le garde avec moi. Ce sera plus simple comme ça.

Sierra hésita, mais Alcott avait raison.

- D'accord.

- Maman s'en va ? Pourquoi tu restes pas dormir avec nous ?

Alcott faillit s'étrangler d'horreur et Sierra devint rouge écrevisse.

- Ca jamais de la vie ! Aboya Alcott.

Le petit eut une moue boudeuse. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ses jeunes parents.

- J'y vais, fais attention à lui.

- Ouais, ouais, grogna Alcott.

- Bisou mamou, bisou, quémanda Wyatt.

Un de ses bras tenait fermement le cou d'Alcott et l'autre était tendu dans le vide vers elle. Sierra s'approcha doucement pour embrasser le petit. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la proximité qu'elle avait avec Alcott, jusqu'à ce qu'en reculant elle voit ses yeux bleus, très, mais vraiment très près des siens. Il la repoussa un peu brusquement.

- Tu vas dégager oui !

Outrée, Sierra le fusilla du regard.

- C'est bon je m'en vais !

Furieuse elle claqua la porte du cachot, faisant raller le portrait pour son manque de manières.

Alcott soupira de soulagement. Pourquoi fallait-il que Keller sente si bon !

Le lendemain matin Sierra prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis et enfants du futur, lorsque Drake Alcott entra dans la grande salle avec sa bande, Calista, Evane et Wyatt. Il courut droit sur Sierra un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

- Maman ! s'écria Wyatt attirant au passage quelques regards, dont Sierra se serait bien passés. Tout en lui faisant une place sur le banc, elle regarda Alcott. Tous les deux s'adressèrent un regard noir, puis il se tourna vers Kylian. L'enfant afficha un sourire contraint.

- N'oublie pas de me rejoindre tout à l'heure dans ma salle commune, rappela calmement Drake.

Kylian fit la moue mais acquiesça. Il regarda ensuite sa jumelle et Evane, qui affichaient le même air dépité que lui. Sans en dire d'avantage, le groupe de Serpentards se dirigea à sa table.

- Pourquoi tu dois le rejoindre ? Demanda curieusement Connor.

- Il semblerait que pa…Drake leur ait passé un sacré savon hier, répondit Melinda.

Sierra en fut surprise.

- Nous allons devoir ranger et nettoyer son dortoir ainsi que la salle commune, détailla lentement Kylian.

- Horrible, souffla Evelyne. Larbin des Serpentards. Encore heureux que les deux autres en soient aussi. Ca évitera qu'on t'humilie.

- Tu ne dis rien Sierra ? Demanda Connor.

- Et bien…

En réalité, elle était d'accord avec Alcott. Encore une fois. Ca se produisait un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci.

- Pa…Drake à raison dit Melinda à sa place.

Sierra lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Ils méritent une bonne punition, continua-t-elle.

- Pff…tu dis ça parce que tu n'étais pas dans le coup cette fois, marmonna Kylian.

- Je ne suis bête au point de monter sur le dos d'un animal classé dangereux pour les sorciers inexpérimentés, répliqua-t-elle.

- Mais assez pour fabriquer une potion de chance avec Marianne, qui a fait exploser le mur de votre chambre.

Melinda lui lança un regard furibond. Sierra en resta sans voix. Tous comme ses amis, qui tentèrent par la suite de la rassurer sur son avenir, tandis que ses futurs deux monstres d'enfants continuaient de se disputer.


	7. Chapitre 6 Changement

**Chapitre 6 - **_**Changement**_

Un mois passa. S'échanger Wyatt au cours de la journée était devenu une routine. Tout comme passer du temps avec les enfants. Sierra remarqua plusieurs points communs entre Melinda et elle. Kylian la faisait rire, Evane était de toute évidence très brillant et Calista s'avérait avoir beaucoup de cœur pour une Serpentard. Oui, Sierra s'était habituée peu à peu à eux.

On pouvait dire que c'était la même chose pour Alcott. Evane l'étonnait souvent par son intelligence. Kylian le faisait rire. Calista était méticuleuse et organisée et Melinda, arrivait à lui clouer le bec comme personne. Pour Wyatt…et bien, c'était tout simplement Wyatt. Un petit garçon avec une frimousse à croquer.

Oui, pour eux tout se passait bien. Mais leur chère progéniture était loin de voir les choses de la même manière.

- Il faut absolument faire quelque chose, commença Melinda. Je ne supporte plus de les voir comme ça !

Les cinq Keller/Alcott étaient dans une salle de classe déserte.

- Moi non plus, avoua Calista. Je suis obligée de préparer mon emploi du temps pour chacun d'eux.

- Et moi de répéter deux fois mes blagues ! Continua Kylian.

- Comme si c'était un problème, dit sa sœur. Tu les répètes au moins dix fois par jours !

- Et toi ? Depuis quand ça t'embête de préparer des plannings !

- Ca suffit, coupa Melinda. On n'est pas là pour se disputer mais pour trouver un moyen de rapprocher maman et papa. J'en ai assez de parler à l'un sans l'autre.

- Moi aussi ! On ne passe jamais un moment tous ensemble ! Confia Calista.

- Moi aussi ! Renchérit d'une petite voix Wyatt assis sur un bureau.

- Oui j'aimerai arrêter d'avoir l'impression que mes parents sont divorcés, dit Evane.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda l'ainée.

Evane avait toujours de bonnes idées.

- Changer le look de maman pour commencer. J'ai remarqué que papa ne la regardait pas comme il la regarde dans le futur.

- Oui, il a toujours cette drôle d'étincelle d'habitude, se rappela Melinda.

- Je pense que l'apparence de maman le rebute. Vous connaissez papa.

- Les apparences sont primordiales, répétèrent-t-ils en cœur.

- Même si ça ne suffit pas à faire une personne, comme dirait maman, termina Calista.

- Commençons par ses lunettes, continua Evane.

- Oh oui, renchérie Calista. Elles sont énormes, ça lui cache tout le visage ! Dit-elle avec une grimace.

- Et hideuse, ajouta Kylian en fronçant son nez.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire…dit Evane en se rapprochant de ses frères et sœurs.

Les Keller/Alcott allaient entrer en action.

Sierra retournait sa chambre depuis un bon moment déjà. Où avait-elle mis ses lunettes ? Elle était pourtant certaine de les avoir posées sur la table de nuit comme chaque soir.

- Tu les as peut-être oubliées dans la salle commune, proposa Evelyne qui l'aidait dans ses recherches.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Sierra en réfléchissant tout de même. Je m'en serai rendu compte. Je n'y vois quasiment rien sans elles.

- Dans la salle de bain alors ?

- J'ai déjà fouillé.

- Tu ne les as pas encore retrouvées ? Demanda Julie qui sortait de la salle d'eau.

- Non, gémit Sierra que l'inquiétude commençait à gagner.

- Il n'y a rien en bas, annoncèrent Deby et Sarah qui revenaient de la salle commune.

Sierra soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Elle avait un examen important ce matin.

Quelqu'un frappa à leur porte.

- Entrez, dit Sarah.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Melinda.

- Ma…Sierra, je descends avec Kylian à la grande salle…Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne trouve plus mes lunettes nulle part !

- Non ! Fit Melinda, imitant à merveille la surprise. Tu as bien cherché ?

- Ca oui, on a retourné toute la chambre de fond en comble, dit Evelyne. J'ai même retrouvé un vieux gloss datant de ma troisième année.

- Mince. Comment tu vas faire ?

- Justement je ne sais pas. Il faut toujours que ce genre de choses m'arrive à moi !

- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière. Elle pourra peut-être te faire une paire de secoure, proposa Melinda.

- Oui tu as raison, dit Sierra en se relevant. Il faut que je me dépêche.

- Je t'accompagne, ajouta Melinda.

- Merci, répondit Sierra inconsciente de s'être fait complètement manipuler.

Elles quittèrent le dortoir des Gryffondors pour l'infirmerie.

Drake Alcott marchait, seul, pour une fois. Il venait de passer un examen d'oral blanc et n'était pas peu fière de son exposé. Si il n'avait pas un optimal avec ce qu'il avait dit, alors il ne s'appelait plus Drake Alcott ! Il n'avait plus d'autres examens avant cet après-midi, et devait rejoindre Evane à la bibliothèque pour réviser un peu. Au détour du couloir il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- C'est pas vrai, pesta-t-il alors que la personne s'excusait brièvement.

Sierra se figea en voyant celui qui l'avait fait tomber, elle et ses papiers d'oral. Elle ramassa ses feuilles, non sans avant, avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à Alcott. Comme si elle n'était pas assez anxieuse comme ça. Il fallait en plus qu'elle tombe sur lui !

Alcott la regarda récupérer ses papiers éparpillés sur le sol. Keller n'avait pas un brin d'organisation ma parole ! Elle ne pouvait pas ranger plus soigneusement ses affaires ? Dans un classeur par exemple. Il lui fit d'ailleurs part de sa pensé et elle le foudroya du regard. Quelque chose perturba Drake. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez la binoclarde. Il se figea soudain. Ses lunettes ! Keller ne portait plus de lunettes !

- Je vois que tu t'es enfin débarrassée de ces horreurs ! Lança-t-il.

Sierra s'était relevée et le regarda sans comprendre.

- Ces affreuses choses que tu portais sur ton nez !

Oh.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Alcott !

- Me retirer un peu de pollution visuelle, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Sierra sentit la colère monter. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle était déjà en retard.

- Non mais sérieusement. Tu comptes marcher à l'aveuglette maintenant. Pas étonnant que tu bouscules les gens sur ton passage.

- C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Ça reste à prouver. Je maintiens que c'est toi qui m'as fait tomber.

- N'importe quoi ! Sache pour ta gouverne, que je n'ai plus besoin de porter de lunettes. Je vois très bien sans. Et tu peux demander à Mme Gardepeche de te le confirmer ! Elle m'a rétablie ma vue.

- Comme ça. Tout d'un coup ?

- Oui comme ça. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant que ma vue pouvait être corrigée.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle pour nos yeux à nous. Si elle avait pu se rendre compte de ça plus tôt, elle nous aurait évité de supporter tes immondices toutes ces années.

- Pousses-toi de mon chemin !

Sans attendre qu'il réplique Sierra le bouscula un peu et courut jusqu'à la salle d'interrogation.

Ca alors, Keller n'avait plus de lunettes, pensa Alcott avec un léger sourire. Une chose l'embêta néanmoins. Comment allait-il l'appeler maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus la traiter de binoclarde ?

- C'est incroyable que Gardepeche n'ait pas pensé à corriger ta vue plus tôt, s'écria Evelyne assise à une table de la bibliothèque face à Sierra. Ca te change complètement le visage !

Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent en l'entendant.

- Chut ! Chuchota férocement Connor. N'oublie pas qu'on est à la bibliothèque.

- Oui, oui, dit évasivement Evelyne. Mais sérieusement tu ne trouves pas que Sie est mieux sans lunettes ?

Connor la regarda attentivement.

- Je la trouve pareille, dit-il avec indifférence.

- Pff, souffla Evelyne. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te demande. En dehors de tes livres tu ne vois vraiment rien.

- Bien sûr que je vois, répliqua-t-il indigné. C'est juste que je ne trouve pas ça important. Avec ou sans lunettes, Sie reste Sie.

- Oui mais l'apparence aussi est importante.

- Pas tant que ça !

- Je t'en prie, tu sortirais avec un laideron ?

- La notion de laideron varie selon les personnes.

- Ne me fais pas un cours de morale pitié !

Le ton de ses deux amis avait dangereusement augmenté en volume. Si bien que la bibliothécaire vint les avertir de se taire ou de sortir.

- C'est malin, grogna à voix basse Connor en fourrant sa tête dans son bouquin.

Evelyne leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Sierra.

- Non vraiment tu es beaucoup mieux.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, dit un garçon qui s'arrêta face à Sierra.

- Evane, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu es très belle sans lunettes.

Sierra rougit sous le brusque compliment.

- Eu…merci.

- Tu fais ton devoir d'histoire ? demanda-t-il en regardant son rouleau de parchemin. Si je peux me permettre, Voldemort a été vaincu en 2007 et non en 2010.

- Oh. Merci, dit Sierra en jetant un regard à Connor qui confirma.

Elle corrigea son parchemin. Evane s'installa à leur table et aida Sierra à terminer son devoir. Elle lui en fut très reconnaissante. L'histoire n'avait jamais été son point fort.

- Et bien, il n'est pas si mal pour un Serpentard, dit Connor lorsque le jeune garçon les eu quitté.

- Hum, approuva Sierra.

Une autre personne vint s'installer près d'elle.

- Tristan, s'étonna Connor. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il faut dire que Tristan ne mettait jamais, mais alors jamais les pieds à la bibliothèque.

- Pas la peine d'avoir l'air si surpris Connor, répliqua Tristan en posant une pile de livre sur la table. J'ai des recherches à faire pour le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Celui de la semaine prochaine ? demanda Evelyne.

- Oui.

Sierra crut que les yeux de Connor allaient sortirent de leurs orbites tellement son ami était abasourdit.

- Mais tu fais toujours tes devoirs à la dernière minute !

- Et bien j'ai décidé de changer d'avis pour une fois, dit-il un peu agacé. Ça ne me fera pas de mal de toute façon. Pas vrai Sierra ?

- Eu…non bien sûr que non, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus un mot et continuèrent leur travail.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sierra eu la visite de Melinda et Emilie dans sa chambre. Celles-ci arboraient un sourire rayonnant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda avec curiosité Evelyne.

- On dirait que vous venez de gagner à la roue ensorcelée, ajouta Deby.

- Et bien, avec Emilie on pensait à quelque chose. Vu que demain c'est samedi…

- Et qu'il doit pleuvoir toute la journée…

- Ca serait amusant qu'on se fasse une petite journée entre filles !

- On pourrait manger du chocolat et se faire les ongles.

- Et des masques de beauté et se coiffer !

- Je vote pour ! Accepta immédiatement Sarah en levant la main.

- Moi aussi, enchaîna Deby.

Une par une elles acceptèrent. Il fut donc décidé que le lendemain serait une journée exclusivement réservée aux filles !

Cette journée commença dès la fin du petit déjeuner. Melinda et Emilie arrivèrent les bras chargés de produits de beauté et de friandises, mais surtout…avec Calista ! Sierra ne put retenir sa surprise. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains-dorés et aux yeux verts lui adressa un sourire auquel Sierra répondit après une brève hésitation.

- J'ai demandé à Cali de se joindre à nous, expliqua Melinda. Ce sera plus amusant.

- Plus on est de fou, commença Deby.

- Plus on rit ! Termina Julie.

Toutes étaient visiblement de bonne humeur, malgré le ciel gris et la pluie battante qui cognait contre les vitres de leur dortoir. Elles commencèrent par se faire des masques, non sans enfiler à plusieurs reprises des chamallows fondants dans leurs bouches. Il s'ensuivit un concours de la plus grande mangeuse de fraises pétillantes. Evelyne le remporta haut la main. Tout naturellement, Calista proposa à Sierra de lui faire les ongles. Elle ne refusa pas et fut agréablement surprise. Calista limait avec une précision étonnante. Elle soignait chaque petit détail tout en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Melinda s'occupa de ses ongles de pieds. Sierra eu ensuite droit à un shampooing, suivit de plusieurs potions nourrissante, réparatrice et hydratante.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Capital ! Dit Calista intransigeante. Tes cheveux sont tellement secs.

Merci ma fille, pensa Sierra avec ironie. Elle avait presque oublié que c'était une Serpentard.

Sierra devint bientôt la cliente exclusive de Melinda et Calista. Toutes les deux ne la laissaient plus se lever de sa chaise. Elle dut y rester un long moment pour laisser poser le masque qui était sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

- Et ne retire pas ces concombres de tes yeux ! Ordonna Melinda. Ca va détendre ton regard.

Permière nouvelle. Sierra ignorait jusqu'à présent qu'elle avait un regard tendu.

- Après je te ferais un brushing, dit Calista.

Sierra ne chercha pas à discuter. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment butées quand elles le voulaient. Elle préféra se laisser faire. Et puis…C'était plutôt agréable de se faire chouchouter.

- Tu vas enfin lâcher ce miroir ! Râla Evelyne qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son amie pousser des exclamations de bonheur devant son reflet.

Sierra ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ces filles qui se regardaient toutes les deux minutes dans un miroir. Mais là...Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ses cheveux. Calista avait fait des merveilles avec eux. Et dire que Sierra les croyaient désespérément perdus. Ils étaient maintenant tellement doux et brillant. Une longue rivière soyeuse de chocolat. Elle lui avait également rafraichit sa coupe. Enfin elle lui avait fait une coupe serait plus exacte. Car Sierra n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais été chez le coiffeur. Elle s'était toujours contentée de les laisser pousser comme bon leur semblaient.

Melinda, lui avait également donné des conseils pour se maquiller. Comment agrandir son regard. Rendre sa bouche plus pulpeuse. Et tout un tas d'autres choses auxquels Sierra n'avait jamais prêté attention avant.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un peu de maquillage et une belle coiffure puissent changer à ce point le visage d'une personne.

- Tu ne t'es pas maquillé ce matin ? Demanda Melinda lorsque Sierra s'assit à côté d'elle à la table de la grande salle.

- Non. Je ne pense pas me maquiller tous les jours. Après tout je ne vais que en cours, répondit Sierra en mettant une crêpe dans son assiette.

Melinda grimaça discrètement. Sa mère n'allait pas que en cours. Elle devait aussi séduire son père ! Mais ça bien sûr…elle l'ignorait !

A sa table, Sierra reçut plusieurs compliments sur sa nouvelle coiffure.

Drake Alcott prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentards, avec ses amis et ses _enfants_. Par curiosité, il porta son regard à la table des Gryffondors pour voir si Wyatt se nourrissait correctement. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille en posant les yeux sur Keller ! Parce que oui, il s'agissait bien d'elle ! Cette binoclarde…Non…ancienne binoclarde avait troqué la paillasse qui lui servait habituellement de cheveux pour une splendide crinière de soie. D'abord les lunettes, puis les cheveux…Que se passait-il avec Keller !

Il ne remarqua pas les sourires de connivence qu'échangèrent Evane et Calista.

Un soir, alors que Sierra et ses amis discutaient dans leur salle commune. Une explosion retentit. Leur conversation s'arrêta d'un coup. Chacun d'eux se regarda, effrayés.

- Qu'est-ce que…commença à bredouiller Evelyne.

- On dirait que ça venait de la chambre, dit Sarah.

Sierra se leva brusquement.

- Wyatt ! Appela-t-elle en courant dans son dortoir.

Le petit était parti faire pipi dans sa chambre, car il avait peur que les toilettes de la salle commune ne mangent son slip. Les enfants !

Sierra ouvrit la porte à la volé. Son cœur battait terriblement fort.

- Wyatt, cria-t-elle à travers la fumée blanche.

Elle entendit le petit tousser. Il sortit de l'épaisseur vaporeuse. Et Sierra se précipita sur lui.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Pardon…yavait…yavait….un grosse araignée et…et…j'ai eu peur….alors….pi…Boum !

- Tout va bien ? Demandèrent les filles derrières elle.

- Ca va, rassura Sierra en serrant le petit.

Julie alla ouvrir la fenêtre. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu. Ses camarades de dortoir évaluèrent l'ampleur des dégâts. Fort heureusement avec quelques bons sorts de nettoyage la chambre reprendrait son allure habituelle. En revanche…

- Oulala Sie ! S'écria Evelyne près de son armoire.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sierra de nouveau inquiète en regardant son amie.

Elle confia Wyatt à Melinda pour aller voir. L'horreur ! Tous…tous ses habits étaient à moitié carbonisés.

- Je crains que pour ça, il n'existe aucun sort, consola difficilement Evelyne.

- Mais…qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? La prochaine sortie à Préaulard n'est prévue que dans trois semaines !

- Pour ce qui est de l'uniforme, je pense que le directeur pourra s'arranger pour t'en procurer d'autre.

- En revanche pour tes habits…grimaça Deby.

- Si tu veux je peux te prêter des vêtements pour le week-end et des pyjamas, proposa Melinda. On fait la même taille, à un ou deux centimètres près.

Sierra la regarda un instant avant de la remercier avec soulagement.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait.

- Sierra, tout va bien ! Cria la voix de Tristan en bas.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ajouta Connor.

Elle les avait oubliés. C'est vrai que les garçons étaient interdits dans le dortoir des filles. A l'exception de Wyatt.

- Tout va bien ! Rassura Evelyne. Plus de peur que de mal.

Oui. Heureusement Wyatt allait bien. Mais…Sierra aurait aimé en dire autant de ses pauvres habits.

C'est ainsi que le samedi suivant, elle se retrouva dans la chambre que Melinda partageait avec des sixièmes années à essayer des vêtements.

- Cette couleur ne lui va pas, dit Calista en désignant le pantalon orange que Melinda lui avait fait essayer.

La jeune Serpentard avait proposé de venir les aider dès qu'elle avait appris l'incident de son placard. Sierra doutait d'avoir besoin d'autant de conseils, mais, devant l'air joyeux de Calista, elle n'avait pas osé dire non. Elle était trop gentille, pensa-t-elle avec un soupire en retirant le pantalon pour attraper une jupe en cuire noire, bien trop courte et trop moulante.

- Je…je ne porterai pas ça de toute façon.

- Tu peux quand même l'essayer, dit Melinda.

- A quoi bon, puisque je ne la porterai pas.

- Justement, tu ne veux pas en essayer une, au moins une fois dans ta vie, pour voir ce que ça donne.

- Nous sommes en petit comité, fit remarquer Calista en lançant un regard sur Sierra puis Melinda.

C'est vrai, elles n'étaient que toutes les trois. Sierra se laissa convaincre. Ses filles étaient vraiment douées pour ça.

L'habit de cuir ne lui allait pas trop mal. Mais elle refusa de le porter hors de cette chambre ! Dommage que Marianne ne soit pas là, pensa Melinda. Leur sœur, elle, aurait réussi à convaincre Sierra de porter la jupe à l'extérieur.

La séance d'essayage continua encore plusieurs heures. Avec des vêtements quasiment tous du même genre, à savoir : Prêt du corps !

- Où as-tu eu tous ces vêtements ? Demanda curieusement Sierra.

- Elle les a faits, dit simplement Calista.

- Quoi ! T'es sérieuses ! C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué tu sais, dit modestement Melinda. Quelques sorts et du savoir-faire et voilà le travail.

- Enfin beaucoup de savoir-faire, précisa Calista. Parce que j'ai déjà essayé avec quelques sorts et…c'était loin de ressembler à des vêtements.

Sierra se sentit fier tout à coup. Fier d'avoir une fille aussi talentueuse.

- Essaie avec ça aussi, dit Calista en lui tendant des bottes à talons hauts.

- Je ne suis pas très talons, dit Sierra.

Calista la regarda étrangement.

- Tu devrais pourtant, vu que tu n'es pas bien grande.

Et Paf ! Merci ma fille, pensa encore une fois Sierra. Melinda sourit. Elle trouva un compromis en diminuant les talons de quelques centimètres.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha ce soir-là. Sierra était épuisée. Pourtant si on récapitulait le contenu de sa journée, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Travaillée un peu sur ses cours le matin, PUIS…séance d'essayage avec ses deux tortionnaires de filles !

Dimanche matin, elle décida de s'habiller d'un jean bleu foncé, avec un pull blanc et vert émeraude. Ses longs cheveux chocolat retombaient sur ses épaules. C'est fou ce qu'elle avait changé en une semaine à peine, pensa-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

- Tu es superbe ! s'exclama Melinda qui entrait dans son dortoir.

- Merci.

- Tu devrais mettre ses bottes avec pour compléter la tenue, ajouta sa fille en montrant une paire de botte en cuir marron à talon moyen.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de porter des talons. On est dimanche. Et je sors simplement prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Melinda eu l'air contrarié. Même peinée.

- Très bien, céda Sierra.

Après tout le mal que s'était donnée Melinda, c'était bien la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait l'impression de marcher maladroitement mais Melinda lui assura que non.

- Ouah t'es super jolie Sierra ! S'écria Kylian en les voyant arriver.

Sierra rougit. C'était embarrassant. Leurs amis les attendaient pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Il a raison, dit Julie.

- Tu vas briser des cœurs, plaisanta Deby.

Sierra leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourrait-on aller manger ? Demanda-t-elle afin de stopper ces stupides remarques.

- Allons-y, dit Tristan tout sourire en l'attrapant par le bras pour la conduire vers la sortie.

Melinda fronça ses sourcils en les regardant partir. Kylian non plus n'apprécia pas ce geste.

Dans la grande salle Melinda regardait avec délectation la table des Serpentards où il manquait le groupe le plus populaire. Celui de son père. Si Evane se débrouillait bien, Drake ne se présenterait pas de tout le petit déjeuner. Et Sierra serait obligée d'aller chercher Wyatt dans sa salle commune. Ainsi, ils auraient une rencontre directe face à face. Elle avait hâte de voir la réaction de son père en découvrant le nouveau look de Sierra. Enfin, elle ressemblait à leur mère du futur ! En un peu plus jeune bien évidemment.

Une chose l'agaçait néanmoins. Tristan Cooper. Il ne cessait d'accaparer sa mère.

- Peu importe, rassura Kylian dans son oreille. Il suffit d'attendre que papa rencontre maman.

Drake Alcott fulminait. Son petit imbécile de fils de quatre ans avait bloqué la porte de leur dortoir (par accident). Incroyable, comment avait-il fait sans baguette ! Ses camarades de chambre et lui avaient beau lancer des sorts. Rien ne fonctionnait. Ils étaient coincés dans leur chambre et Wyatt de l'autre côté. Drake l'avait chargé d'aller chercher de l'aide. Cela faisait déjà plus de trente minutes. Où était-il allé ? Drake sentait qu'il était bon pour manquer le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui.

Tranquillement assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Evane attendait en lisant un livre.

- C'a y est ? Demanda pour la cinquième fois Wyatt.

- Quand la montre d'Evane sonnera ! Répéta Calista avec agacement.

- Mais elle va sonner quand ?

Sa sœur grogna, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant. Heureusement pour elle, le bracelet métallique se mit à sonner.

- Maintenant ! Répondit Evane en fermant son bouquin et se levant.

Arrivé devant la porte du dortoir il appela :

- Drake !

Aucune réponse.

- Tu oublies que tu as lancé un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte, rappela Calista.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Le jeune garçon retira le sort et appela de nouveau. Cette fois une voix répondit.

- Merlin soit loué, Evane ouvre cette fichue porte je t'en supplie !

Son père qui suppliait ? Il devait être vraiment à bout de patience.

Lorsque la bande de Serpentards sortit, ils lancèrent tous un regard noir à Wyatt.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit l'enfant.

- Allons aux cuisines essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger, dit Drake. Je meurs de faim.

Bien que l'idée répugna la plupart, ils acceptèrent car leurs estomacs étaient plus fort que leur dégoût de côtoyer des employés de maison.

Sierra avançait d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Alcott abusait, enragea-t-elle, oubliant du même coup sa gêne. Leur accord était pourtant simple. Il accompagnait Wyatt jusqu'à la grande salle le matin et laissait le petit courir vers elle. Qu'il y avait-il de si compliqué là-dedans ? Elle ne pouvait donc pas compter sur lui pour une si simple petite chose ! Melinda et Kylian couraient derrière elle. Ils l'avaient convaincu d'aller chercher Wyatt, au cas où. Au cas où quoi ? C'était justement la réponse qui effrayait Sierra. Qu'avait pu faire Alcott à son petit ! Elle le vit soudain. Il était là, avec les enfants, sain et sauf. L'inquiétude passa mais pas la colère.

- Alcott ! cria-t-elle.

Drake soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour parfaire sa matinée. Une Keller énervée qui allait encore lui faire une scène de ménage dans les couloirs. Mais cette fois il était prêt à répliquer car il était parfaitement innocent, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction en se tournant vers elle. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher lorsqu'il vit la bombe qui marchait vers lui. S'agissait-il bien de Keller ! Il en resta sans voix. Aucune réplique ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Même devant les cris que poussaient Keller. Autre chose le perturba. Elle était plus grande. Keller portait des talons !

- Tu vas me répondre oui !

- Eu…je…

Non mais il bégayait ! Devant elle en plus ! Il était temps qu'il se reprenne. Après une grande inspiration, aussi discrète que possible, il dit :

- Je te ferai remarquer que je n'aurai pas été en retard si TON fils ne nous avait pas enfermés dans notre dortoir.

Sierra se calma.

- Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Wyatt.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, répondit-il joyeusement en allant se coller contre elle.

Non mais elle n'avait rien écouté, s'étouffa Drake. Elle serra Wyatt de manière protectrice.

- Tu vas cesser de le couver comme une poule, dit Drake avec agacement. Il va finir tout droit à Pouffsouffle si tu continues.

- Et alors, demanda Sierra d'un ton sévère. Pouffsouffle est aussi bien que n'importe quelle autre maison.

- Alors autant qu'il soit dans une autre maison !

Excédée, Sierra leva les yeux au ciel. Elle préféra l'ignorer et entraina Wyatt avec elle. Il ne changerait décidément jamais.

- Non mais c'était Keller ça ! S'écria Bart sidéré. Elle est carrément can…

Face au regard incendiaire que lui adressait Alcott, il ne termina pas sa phrase. Drake n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'était devenue cette vilaine petite chenille de Keller ?


	8. Chapitre 7 Jalousie

**Chapitre 7 - **_**Jalousie **_

Le mois de décembre s'était maintenant bien installé. Et avec lui, le froid et les premières neiges. Assit à sa table pour le déjeuner. Drake Alcott fulminait. Il bouillait littéralement de rage, car…il était jaloux ! Lui. Drake Alcott ! Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment. D'habitude c'était les autres qui étaient jaloux de lui. Bien souvent on l'enviait, le craignait, le respectait, l'admirait, voir l'adulait. Alors il n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être jaloux. Mais pourtant…il l'était ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était la raison de sa jalousie. Keller ! Sierra Keller ! Il était jaloux à cause de cette binoclarde de Kellerreur ! Enfin ancienne binoclarde. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle change ? Ne pouvait-elle par garder son horrible apparence d'épouvantail ! Maintenant il était obsédé par Elle. Il ne cessait de regarder les longs cheveux chocolat de Keller. Les yeux émeraude de Keller. Le visage de Keller. La bouche de Keller. Les formes de Keller…Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah il ne voyait et ne pensait plus qu'à KELLER ! Comment avait-il put devenir aussi accro en quelques semaines seulement ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée cet épouvantail repousse garçon ? Avait-elle besoin d'attirer l'attention à ce point ? Parce ce que ça, Keller attirait l'attention. Notamment celle de ce Cooper ! Il n'avait honte de rien ce sale Gryffondor. Draguer aussi ouvertement la femme d'un autre, mère de famille en plus ! Bon d'accord, Keller n'était pas encore madame Alcott mais…Une minute ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Il délirait sérieusement là ! Comme si il allait un jour épouser Keller ! Raaaaah il en avait assez ! Elle le rendait complètement cinglé !

A sa table, il ne se rendit pas compte que deux autres personnes étaient aussi énervées que lui. Evane et Calista observaient Tristan Cooper avec hargne. Evane adressa un regard à Melinda. Celle-ci lui répondit par l'affirmative. Les Keller/Alcott devaient se réunirent de toute urgence.

- Il faut trouver une solution ! Imposa Calista. Nous devions relooker maman pour que PAPA s'intéresse à elle. Pas cet idiot de Cooper !

- Pour ce qui est de papa, c'est gagné en tout cas, dit Evane. Il dévore littéralement maman des yeux. C'est dégoûtant d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace.

- Mais il n'y a pas encore cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux, fit remarquer Melinda avec un soupire. Et Tristan m'agace au plus haut point.

- Il n'hésite pas à draguer maman devant nos yeux en plus ! S'énerva Kylian.

- Comment se sont-ils mis ensemble déjà ? Demanda Evane à sa sœur ainée.

- Il me semble qu'ils avaient parlé d'une histoire de jalousie et maman qui avait changé. Je ne me souviens plus très bien. En fait ce n'était pas très clair. Ils avaient l'air eux même de ne pas très bien savoir.

- Dit plutôt que tu n'as rien écouté, reprocha Kylian.

Melinda lui tira la langue.

- Et bien parfait, on va reproduire la même situation dans ce cas-là. Dit Evane.

- Pour la jalousie c'est déjà sur la bonne voie, fit remarquer Kylian.

- Oui papa ne va pas tarder à démonter la tête de Cooper, dit Calista plus gaiement qu'elle n'aurait dû.

- Alors quoi, on ne fait rien ? Demanda Melinda.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience le temps que la jalousie de papa fasse son travail, répondit solennellement Evane.

La fin de la semaine arriva et avec elle, la très attendu sortie à Préaulard. Sierra était déçue. Déçue car son ami Connor était enrhumée et donc ne pouvait pas sortir. Et Evelyne était en retenue toute la journée. La pauvre. Il y avait de meilleures façons de passer son samedi que de nettoyer les chaudrons tout encrassés du professeur Malfoy. En plus il y avait un nouveau parc d'attraction qui ouvraient ses portes, justement aujourd'hui. Elle aurait tellement aimé y aller avec eux. Du coup, elle s'y rendait en compagnie de Tristan. Le jeune homme brun l'avait invité hier soir. Sierra avait hésité. Elle avait pensé ne pas sortir puisque ses amis ne pouvaient pas. Mais ils l'avaient convaincu d'aller s'amuser. Connor comptait sur elle pour lui rapporter une barbe de Merlin et Evelyne un ours en peluche.

Pour cette froide journée, Sierra avait mis une jupe marron et des collants en laine blancs. Ses bottes, elles aussi marron, n'avaient pas les talons très hauts et la semelle antidérapante s'adaptait mieux à la neige. Par-dessus son pull à col roulé beige, elle avait enfilé un chaud manteau blanc à capuche, laissant ses cheveux tomber soigneusement sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Un bonnet de laine assorti au manteau et des gants terminaient d'agrémenter sa tenue.

Elle était vraiment belle, pensa Alcott la gorge sèche. Dommage que ce Cooper l'accompagne, se dit-il avec rage en le fusillant du regard. Dommage qu'elle lui sourit de cette façon. Keller était-elle stupide à ce point pour ne pas voir son manège ! Ou alors, s'inquiéta-t-il, Keller voulait entrer dans son manège.

- Je peux faire du manège papa ? Demanda Wyatt en le tirant par le pan de son long manteau noir.

- Non ! Cria Alcott sans avoir réellement compris ce qu'avait dit Wyatt.

Il avait juste entendu le mot « manège ». Et ça avait été suffisant pour le mettre hors de lui. Il se calma devant la surprise du garçon. Ses autres enfants le regardaient de la même manière.

- Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

- Je…je peux faire du manège papa s'il te plait, répéta d'une toute petite voix Wyatt.

- Oui bien sûr, accepta Drake avec un soupir, s'obligeant ainsi à se détourner de Keller.

Alcott avait été trainé par ses enfants à la fête enchantée qui venait d'ouvrir à Préaulard. Il n'avait pas eu envie de s'y rendre, mais ils avaient tellement insisté. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il souhaitait être un bon père. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Keller au même endroit. Et en compagnie de ce Cooper de malheur. Quelle ironie. Lui qui pensait accorder une pause à sa jalousie. Celle-ci frappait encore plus fort et résonnait dans tout son être. Que lui arrivait-il ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce sentiment pour Keller ? C'était Keller bon sang ! Son ennemie. Alors pourquoi avait-il envie d'écrabouiller la tête de Cooper qui osait lui toucher le bras ! Ce sale type n'avait honte de rien décidément !

Les deux plus grands de ses enfants avaient remarqué ce qui troublait leur père. Ils s'accordèrent un regard de connivence et Melinda dit d'un ton joyeux.

- Regarde qui est là-bas Wyatt !

Le petit garçon se tourna dans la direction qu'indiquait sa sœur et son sourire s'illumina.

- Maman ! Cria-t-il en se mettant à courir.

Sierra passait une bonne journée finalement. Tristan était tellement gentil. Elle entendit soudain une voix familière. Puis un poids s'abattit sur le devant de ses jambes. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la frimousse de Wyatt. Sourire qui s'effaça, malheureusement, lorsqu'elle vit qui l'accompagnait. Il arborait son habituel rictus moqueur.

- Alors Keller, on s'amuse pendant que je m'occupe des enfants, salua le Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alcott ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- On voulait venir à la fête enchanté alors, Drake a proposé de nous accompagner, répondit Melinda.

- Ah oui ?

Sierra était étonnée et septique. Depuis quand Alcott faisait-il quelque chose pour les autres ? Drake adressa un regard à la fois surpris et reconnaissant à sa fille. Bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il était reconnaissant. Son but n'était pas d'impressionner Keller.

- Contrairement à toi, je pense à mes enfants, dit-il à l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait.

Il savait que Sierra s'occupait bien des enfants. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la critiquer. C'était leur façon de fonctionner après tout. Non ?

Les yeux exorbités de Sierra se plissèrent petit à petit en deux fentes orageuses.

- Lâche-là Alcoot ! Intervint Tristan.

- Je t'ai pas sonné Cooper ! Répliqua glacialement Alcott.

De quoi se mêlait-il !

- Dites, ça vous dirait d'aller dans la maison hanté ? Proposa Calista avant que son père ne lance un sort impardonnable à Cooper.

Sierra accepta. Arrivée devant la lugubre maison de pierres grises, elle se ravisa quelque peu.

- Peut-être que…je devrai rester dehors avec Wyatt, dit-elle.

- On a peur Keller, se moqua Alcott.

Sierra serra sa mâchoire. Elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir ! Elle regarda l'enfant de quatre ans avec nervosité.

- Je m'inquiète pour Wyatt.

Alcott regarda à son tour son fils. C'est vrai que le petit, chochotte comme il l'était, allait peut-être avoir peur.

- Ca va aller ? Voulut-il s'assurer.

Wyatt fit oui de la tête. Il ne se rendait pas compte lui-même de ce qu'était une maison hanté.

- C'est sûr ? Demanda Alcott à Melinda.

- Mais oui, ne vous en faîtes pas !

Ils firent la queue et entrèrent au bout de vingt longues minutes. La maison n'avait pour le moment rien d'effrayant. Les portraits mouvants pouvaient inciter un vague sentiment de peur, ou du dégoût, mais rien de plus. La porte claqua soudain dans un bruit sourd. Sierra frissonna.

- Par ici, les guida un fantôme à l'air maussade.

Ils allaient monter dans un petit wagon à deux places. Sierra pensait se mettre avec Wyatt et s'apprêtait à le dire à Tristan, quand Melinda s'écria.

- Je monte avec Wyatt !

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puissent répondre, la jeune adolescente était montée dans l'un des wagons qui passait devant elle. Sierra les regarda s'éloigner.

- J'espère que ça va aller.

- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Tristan. On…

- A notre tour ! S'écria Calista en poussant le Gryffondor dans un wagon avec elle.

Sierra en resta bouche bée. Tout comme Tristan. Leur wagon prit son chemin sur les rails et Sierra se tourna vers Kylian.

- Je monte avec Van, précisa-t-il en montant dans le véhicule suivant.

Sierra se retrouva seule avec Alcott. C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie ou quoi !

Alcott se retint de rire devant le manège de ses enfants. Devait-il les réprimander ou les remercier ? Il aviserait de ça plus tard. Il prit place dans un wagon noir comme l'ébène.

- Bon alors tu montes Keller, l'attraction ne va pas s'arrêter pour toi.

Sierra vit rouge, mais monta en silence. Il était tellement agaçant !

Pour l'instant le parcours n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Des décors morbides. Et de vulgaires mannequins décapités. Sierra se cala confortablement contre le dossier du wagon qui les enveloppaient jusqu'au-dessus de la tête. Dans la pénombre, elle ne distinguait pas bien les traits du visage d'Alcott mais il semblait s'ennuyer. Sierra sentit soudain quelque chose de froid sur son bras. Elle se tourna rapidement pour voir avec horreur une main posé sur elle. Et la dîtes main appartenait à un corps et un visage ensanglanté, avec un œil qui pendait hors de son orbite.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah, hurla-t-elle en se jetant contre Alcott.

Des cris retentissaient devant lui. Alcott ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi. Cette maison hantée était sans intérêt. Un cri perça son oreille droite et un corps chaud vint se coller contre lui. Son cœur manqua un battement. Keller était agrippée à son bras comme pour échapper à la mort venue la chercher. Il vit ce qui l'avait effrayé.

- Ce n'est qu'un pantin ensorcelé Keller.

En entendant sa voix, Sierre revint à la réalité. Elle se détacha rapidement d'Alcott et se remit à sa place, en veillant tout de même à ne pas trop s'approcher du bord. La honte. Peur ou pas, elle ne se jetterait plus dans les bras de son ennemi !

- J'espère que Wyatt va bien, s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

- Si il est comme toi, j'en doute, répondit franchement Alcott.

Sierra aurait voulu le martiner de coups, mais…il ne faisait qu'énoncer une possibilité.

- Melinda est avec lui.

Etait-ce une façon de la rassurer ? Parce que ça l'avait apaisé un peu.

Sierra fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop regarder autour d'elle. Elle se retint de sursauter lorsqu'un animal très étrange vint à leur rencontre. Elle ne fonça pas droit sur Alcott lorsqu'un vampire voulut sucer son sang. Alcott l'avait d'ailleurs repoussé. Elle se retint encore lorsqu'un professeur fou voulut lui couper la main. Mais cette fois…elle ne put se retenir lorsqu'une horde de fantômes, à qui il manquait à chacun un membre, vint leur tourner autour.

Alcott sentit de nouveau Keller contre lui.

- Bon sang Keller, il ne s'agit que de fantômes ! Tu en vois tous les jours à l'école.

- Oui mais…c'est différent…je les connais…bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle tremblait remarqua-t-il.

- Faite qu'on sorte d'ici, faite qu'on sorte d'ici, faite qu'on sorte d'ici, répéta-t-elle comme une prière contre son bras.

Alcott soupira. Si ça continuait Keller allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

Sierra n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui pour la maison hantée ! Elle sentit soudain le bras qu'elle tenait se libérer de sa poigne. Bien sûr. Elle était stupide. C'était Alcott. Il n'allait pas la laisser se coller à lui sans réagir. Prenant son courage, elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa place quand…elle sentit ce bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la rapprocher contre lui. Sierra sentit son cœur accélérer.

- Alcott, bredouilla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Ferme les yeux, idiote ! Aboya-t-il.

Sierra obéit sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Elle se sentait mieux. Il utilisait surement un sort d'apaisement. Elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle. Plus de musique effrayante, ni de cris. Simplement le noir, le silence, et cette agréable odeur. Elle se laissa aller contre Alcott.

Lorsqu'il sentit Keller se détendre, il se permit lui aussi de relâcher un peu sa tension. Il avait utilisé un sort d'insonorisation pour l'isoler du monde de la maison hantée. C'était tellement étrange de la tenir dans ses bras. Et étrange pas dans le sens péjoratif mais bien positif. C'était agréable. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment, car il savait que celui-ci ne se reproduirait plus.

Sierra se permit d'ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Un brin de lumière perçait dans l'obscurité. Ils sortaient du tunnel sombre. Et le wagon s'arrêta derrière les autres pour attendre de décharger ses passagers. Sierra releva la tête et tomba tout droit dans un océan bleu. Son cœur se figea devant cette beauté à couper le souffle. Avoir de tels yeux devrait être interdit. Un remous du wagon indiquant sa remise en marche la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle reprit conscience et se détacha d'Alcott pour regagner sa place, froide.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle tout bas sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle n'oserait plus jamais, pensa-telle sentant le rouge lui monter au visage. Le wagon arriva à son point final et Sierra se dépêcha de sortir, suivit d'Alcott. Les autres les attendaient un peu plus loin. Wyatt avait les joues baigné de larmes.

- J'en étais sûr, soupira Alcott en s'approchant du garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Maintenant, la prochaine fois que quelqu'un te demande si tu veux entrer dans une maison hanté, tu répondras non, lui dit-il.

Wyatt hocha doucement la tête, qu'il enfouit ensuite dans le cou de son papa. Cette scène chamboula d'avantage Sierra.

Ils firent ensuite une autre attraction, moins effrayante et Sierra veilla bien à s'assoir près de Tristan. Puis elle monta dans un carrousel avec Wyatt et il s'ensuivit une pause pipi. Après quoi, la gourmandise s'empara des enfants.

- De la barbe de Merlin ! S'écria Calista en voyant un kiosque à friandises. Elle regarda son père avec des yeux suppliants.

- Allons-y, dit-il en entrainant ses enfants.

Sierra resta en retrait à le regarder. Ce grand jeune homme d'ordinaire si froid et égoïste, qui tendait une barbe de Merlin à sa fille, puis une autre à son jeune fils qu'il avait consolé un peu plus tôt. Son long manteau noir le grandissait d'avantage. Mais il faisait ressortir ses fins cheveux dorés que le vent avait ébouriffés à certain endroit. Ne le rendant que plus amical. Et ses yeux…n'en parlons même pas. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Non, ALCOTT était beau. Sierra l'avait toujours su. Elle l'avait peut-être toujours détesté, mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle le vit sourire. Son habituel sourire moqueur. Non, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui parlait.

- Alors Keller, dois-je m'abaisser à t'acheter une barbe de Merlin à toi aussi, dit-il.

D'ordinaire, elle aurait surement répliqué quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle aurait déjà vu rouge. Où elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel, excédé par son comportement. Mais là, à ce moment précis. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

- Pas la peine, répondit Tristan à sa place. Je peux très bien lui en acheter une !

C'est ce qu'il fit sans perdre une minute. Il l'a tendit à Sierra qui fut bien obligée de l'accepter, même si elle n'en voulait pas vraiment. Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Aussi bien que son esprit torturé le permettait.

Après avoir donnée sa barbe de Merlin à Connor (Le jeune homme roux fourra immédiatement un morceau du sucre vaporeux et bleu dans sa bouche), elle monta à son dortoir avec Wyatt. Seule Evelyne était dans la chambre.

- Je vais me laver les mains, annonça le petit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il avait les mains toutes collantes après avoir mangé un tas de friandises.

- Frotte bien avec le savon. Et pas uniquement avec l'eau, prévint Sierra.

- Oui maman.

Evelyne sourit.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu te fais à ton rôle de maman.

Sierra la regarda dans les yeux. Son amie ne plaisantait pas.

- Tien, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un ours en peluche rose.

- Ouah merci ! Il est trop mignon !

Sierra se laissa tomber sur son lit. Oui, elle s'était habituée à ses enfants. Elle éprouvait même de l'affection pour eux.

- Et cette journée ? Demanda Evelyne avec un petit sourire.

Sierra soupira.

- Ca c'est passé si mal que ça ?

- Non…enfin oui…enfin…oh je ne sais pas !

- Tristan n'a pas été sympa ?

- Oh, si bien sûr. Ce n'était pas lui le problème. Mais Alcott.

- Alcott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ?

Tout malheureusement.

- On l'a croisé à la fête avec les enfants.

- Oh. Et ? Osa demander Evelyne.

- Et j'ai…disons que j'ai découvert un facette de lui qui m'intrigue beaucoup.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il s'est montré, presque…gentil.

- Non ! Alcott ? Drake Alcott ? On parle bien de ce Serpentard snob et prétentieux ?

- Oui, fit Sierra avec un sourire amusé en se relevant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste ?

- Et bien…

Sierra était trop gênée pour en parler.

- Ce n'est pas important, dit-elle rapidement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Evelyne la regarda en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Maman, maman appela en panique Wyatt. L'eau elle veut plus s'arrêter !

Sierra sourit de cette échappatoire et se dépêcha d'aller voir ce que son petit monstre avait encore fait comme bêtise.

Les jours passèrent rapidement et noël arriva. Le château était comme chaque année, magnifiquement décoré. Il sembla à Sierra que cette année il l'était encore plus. Plusieurs sapins se dressaient un peu partout dans l'école mais le plus beau restait celui de la grande salle. Des guirlandes et des boules habillaient chaque pièce de vert, rouge et or. Sierra aimait cette douce chaleur qui allait de pair avec noël. Ce sentiment festif. L'esprit de noël disait-on.

Durant ces jours, Evelyne avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la questionner sur Alcott, mais Sierra avait à chaque fois fait de son mieux pour esquiver.

Alcott souriait. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait l'esprit tranquille. Et pour cause, Cooper n'était plus là. Et bon débarras ! Mais cet imbécile avait tout de même réussit à voler un baiser sur la joue de Keller sous prétexte qu'ils étaient tous les deux sous du gui. Et cette idiote qui avait rougit ! Il était rentré chez lui pour les fêtes de noël, et c'était tant mieux ! Grace à un sort qui interdisait à quiconque de parler des futurs élèves, chaque personne qui le désirait pouvait rentrer rejoindre les siens. Drake n'avait pas tenue à rentrer. Même si ses parents lui avaient demandé ce qu'il comptait faire. Cela voulait dire dans le langage de son père : Viens-tu ou non ? Quel genre de parents demandait ça à leur enfant ? N'étaient-ils pas censés essayer de le convaincre de revenir auprès d'eux pour les fêtes de famille, car, c'était justement une fête de _famille_ ! De toute façon s'était la même chose tous les ans. Drake n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de dire « non ». Après tout, les siens étaient à Poudlard cette année.

Le soir du vingt-quatre décembre, Sierra entra dans la salle commune avec Wyatt, ses enfants de Gryffondor, ses amis et leurs enfants. Quelle ne fut la surprise de chacun en découvrant toutes les tables rapprochés les unes aux autres.

- Entrez, entrez, invita le professeur Witwik. Cette année nous avons décidé d'organiser un dîner spécial en l'honneur des enfants du futur. Vous ne vous assiérez donc pas en fonction de vos maisons, mais de vos familles et amis.

Des « oh » et « han » de surprise résonnèrent à travers tout le groupe d'élèves restés à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Pour la plupart ils s'agissaient d'élèves qui avaient des enfants venant du futur.

- Chacun est donc libre de s'assoir où il le veut, ajouta le professeur Witwik en s'asseyant à son tour à côté d'un élève.

Même la table des professeurs était collée aux autres tables.

- Ben dit donc, souffla Evelyne impressionnée.

- Je m'assoie à côté de papa et maman ! S'écria Wyatt en s'élançant vers un banc. Sierra regarda Alcott mais détourna vite le regard lorsqu'elle croisa le bleu de ses yeux. Depuis la fête enchantée, elle avait évité de le regarder.

- Tu viens maman, appela le blondinet.

Sierra s'assit près de lui. Ses enfants s'assirent en face ou à côtés et ses amis également. Bart Duncan s'était installé à côté d'Alcott avec ses enfants, qui d'ailleurs parlaient gaiement avec Evane, Calista et Melinda. C'était tellement étrange d'être tous assis à la même table.

Une fois tous installé, le dîner apparut sur les tables. Un vrai repas de fête ! De la dinde, purée, châtaigne, confiture de figue, fois-gras, confit d'airelles, escargot, huitre, caviar, toast, saumon fumé. Et ne parlons pas des desserts. Différentes bûches en gâteau ou glacées, au chocolat, à la vanille, fraise, fruit de la passion, coco, menthe. Des meringues, des chocogrenouilles fourrés, des dragées surprises, des marrons glacés et du jus de citrouille à volonté, et même…du pétillanbulle. Une sorte de champagne sorcier. Sierra n'avait jamais fait un aussi bon repas. La nourriture était tout simplement succulente. Et elle s'amusait beaucoup. Elle ne cessait de rire devant les blagues des jumeaux. Elle écoutait les enfants parler et ressassait des souvenirs avec ses amis. Inconsciemment les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'étaient accordés une trêve. Il n'y eu aucune pique de la soirée. C'était agréable. Tous ensembles, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle compris, dinaient dans la bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, Sierra ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de passer autant de temps à une table. Et pourtant. Elle y était installée depuis bientôt quatre heures. Sierra croisa le regard d'Alcott. Il leva son verre avec un rictus mi-moqueur, mi-amusé vers elle. Sierra lui sourit en retour. La magie de noël pouvait-elle atteindre également le cœur froid du Serpentard ?

Plus l'heure avançait, plus la salle se vidait. Wyatt s'était endormit la tête sur les genoux de Sierra et les jambes sur Alcott.

- Les amis, je vous abandonne, dit Bart un peu éméché. Ses enfants l'aidèrent à marcher jusque dehors.

- On devrait y aller aussi, dit Sierra à ses amis.

- Tu as raison, approuva Evelyne en regardant Connor.

Il avait beaucoup trop but.

- Je vais le raccompagner, ajouta-elle en aidant le rouquin à se lever.

- C'est déjà fini, dit Connor d'une voix très amusante. Je veux encore rigoler moi !

Evelyne l'attrapa par la taille et le fit passer un bras sur ses épaules. Charly l'aida.

- Tu es très jolie Eve tu sais, ajouta très sérieusement Connor en la regardant dans les yeux.

Son amie devint aussi rouge que le houx qui décorait le château.

Elle adressa un sourire gêné à Sierra et la famille Paswick quitta la grande salle.

Alcott se leva à son tour et prit Wyatt dans ses bras. Les enfants Keller/Alcott se levèrent et Sierra les imita. Melinda et Kylian avaient déjà bifurqué dans le couloir qui conduisait à la salle des Gryffondors, et Evane et Calista dans celui qui conduisait à la salle des Serpentards. Elle et Alcott marchaient un peu plus lentement mais ils arrivèrent enfin à l'angle qui séparait les deux couloirs.

- Bon et bien…commença Sierra un peu mal à l'aise en regardant le sol.

- Ne te fatigue pas Keller. La trêve se termine en même temps que le réveillon, dit Alcott.

Sierra en resta muette de surprise et d'indignation. Ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort ? Du moins jusqu'à demain. Il fallait qu'il redevienne désagréable tout de suite.

- Vraiment Alcott tu es incroyable. Tu…

Elle fut soudain coupée par des lèvres chaudes. Une sirène d'alarme hurla dans son cerveau. Al…Alcott l'embrassait. Alcott l'embrassait ! Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi aimait-elle ça ?

- Pas de panique Keller, dit-il doucement en se reculant. On est sous du gui.

Il leva la tête pour lui montrer le bouquet qui flottait au-dessus d'eux.

- Oh, fit bêtement Sierra.

Oui, elle se sentait stupide. Stupide d'avoir pensé pendant un instant qu'Alcott puisse…Quelle idiote !

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle d'une voix faible en s'éloignant dans son couloir.

Elle espérait qu'il ne remarque pas le feu sur ses joues et le tremblement de ses jambes.

- Sauve-toi Keller, murmura-t-il une fois qu'elle fut un peu éloignée. Sauve-toi avant que je ne te rattrape.


	9. Chapitre 8 Attirance

**Chapitre 8 - **_**Attirance **_

Sierra entendit la voix du groupe de Serpentard. Elle s'excusa immédiatement auprès de ses amis et tourna dans un autre couloir. C'était devenu son lot quotidien. Eviter Alcott ! Cela faisait un mois que ça durait et Sierra fatiguait. Mais elle refusait de le voir en face ! Bien sûr, pendant les cours elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter, mais, elle ne le regardait pas. Et si jamais il lui parlait, elle ne répondait rien. Elle avait beaucoup trop honte. Depuis la nuit du réveillon, elle revivait sans cesse leur baiser. Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un simple tout petit baiser, se répétait-elle. Mais elle ne faisait qu'y penser. Les lèvres douces d'Alcott sur les siennes. Les yeux bleus d'Alcott qui l'hypnotisaient. L'agréable odeur d'Alcott. Raaaaaaaaah ALCOTT, il était partout ! Du coup elle passait également un peu moins de temps avec ses enfants. Car ils lui rappelaient celui qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle esquivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait son amie Evelyne qui lui posait trop de questions sur le Serpentard et par la même occasion Connor, car il était souvent avec Evelyne et leurs enfants. Donc ses propres enfants…Raaaah c'était un cercle vicieux ! Seul Tristan lui apportait la paix.

Un mois ! Un mois que Keller l'évitait ! Comment osait-elle faire ça ? En plus, elle l'ignorait délibérément lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole ! D'accord, le terme, « se moquer » d'elle avec son groupe était plus exacte. Mais d'ordinaire Keller répliquait farouchement. Hors là, elle l'ignorait ! En plus cette idiote passait tout son temps avec ce stupide Gryffondor de me… C'était intolérable !

- Ras le bol ! cria Melinda dans la salle de cours où elle avait l'habitude de se réunir avec ses frères et sœurs.

Depuis noël leur mère ne faisait que fuir leur père.

- Et elle ne passe presque plus de temps avec nous ! S'insurgea Calista.

- Oui, à chaque fois que je veux lui raconter une blague elle m'esquive, rapporta Kylian.

- Elle en a peut être assez de tes blagues, dit sérieusement sa sœur.

- Maman m'a toujours écouté ! S'emporta son jumeau.

- Il est évident qu'elle nous fuit, dit Evane.

- Maman nous fuit ? Pourquoi ? Demanda tristement Wyatt.

- Bien sûr, si elle fuit papa alors elle doit nous fuir aussi…

- Parce qu'on lui rappel trop papa, termina Evane à la place de Melinda. Elle n'a pas encore accepté l'idée d'être avec lui.

Les autres soupirèrent.

- Je veux bien concevoir que ce soit difficile, admit Calista. Mais ça fait plus de trois mois déjà ! Je veux passer du temps avec elle ! S'obstina capricieusement la dernière fille de la famille.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Kylian. Sans compter qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Tristan.

- Ca c'est intolérable, confirma Evane. Il est hors de question qu'on reste bien gentiment assis à regarder ce crétin draguer notre mère sous notre nez.

- Donc finalement on agit, comprit Melinda.

- Je comptais sur la jalousie de papa, dit son frère, mais…

- Même si papa à une rage meurtrière contre l'autre Cooper, il ne fait rien du tout ! Reprocha Calista.

- C'est parce que Tristan ne fait rien du tout non plus, dit Evane.

- Comment ça ? demanda Kylian.

- Tristan drague maman, c'est un fait, expliqua Melinda. Mais il ne se passe rien de plus. Il ne lui a jamais pris la main, ou embrassée.

- On ne va quand même pas encourager Tristan ! S'étrangla Kylian.

- Jamais ! Renchérit sa sœur.

- Bien évidement que non ! Rassura Evane. En revanche…

Il sourit. Un petit sourire sadique propre aux Alcott.

- On va tout faire pour que les parents se rencontrent.

Pour cela, Evane était loin de se douter que son père avait la même idée. Il venait de repérer Keller, seule, marchant à toute allure dans un couloir vide. Elle l'avait vu. Il le savait. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés un bref instant. Aussitôt Keller avait rebroussé chemin. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'enfuir cette fois.

Sierra l'entendit accélérer le pas derrière elle. Faite qu'il ne la rattrape pas. Sa chance se présenta. Elle bifurqua dans un autre couloir. Merlin bénisse les trop nombreux couloirs de Poudlard qui d'ordinaire étaient un vrai piège pour les premières années. Elle s'avait qu'elle pouvait lui échapper de ce côté. Elle tourna. En sécurité elle s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle contre un mur. C'était tellement épuisant. Elle rouvrit les yeux, prête à reprendre son chemin en direction de son cours de potion et…sursauta. Il était là ! Juste devant elle. Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

- Alors on me fuit encore Keller.

- Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bégaya Sierra en tournant le visage.

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ah oui ?

Il s'approcha un peu.

- Moi je te dis que tu me fuis depuis le soir du réveillon. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu as peur Keller. Peur que je ne t'embrasse de nouveau. Ou alors…

Il s'approcha d'avantage.

- Tu as peur parce que tu as envie que je t'embrasse, souffla-t-il.

Sierra se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Quel culot !

- Jamais de la vie ! Cracha-t-elle. Je sais très bien que tu m'as embrassé à cause de gui. Alors inutile de te moquer de moi maintenant !

- Qui te dit que je me moque, dit-il très sérieusement ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser Sierra.

Il n'était quand même pas…NON. Il ne pouvait que se moquer. Et dire que pendant une mini, une micro seconde, elle y avait crut.

- On va être en retard, dit-elle simplement en s'écartant de lui pour se mettre à marcher.

Il ne dit rien et la suivit. Ils avaient le même cours.

Cours auquel ils arrivèrent en retard. Lorsque Sierra ouvrit la porte et qu'ils entrèrent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Inutile de préciser que leurs amis étaient au bord de l'apoplexie en les voyants tous les deux. Elle adressa un regard qui se voulait rassurant à Connor et Evelyne, sans se douter que Tristan regardait Alcott d'un œil noir. Le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Quel plaisir que vous vous joignez à nous, persiffla Malfoy. Votre retard m'étonne monsieur Alcott. Mais je ne doute pas que cela soit la faute de Keller.

Sierra crut s'étouffer.

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Quel enfoiré ce Malfoy !

- Comme vous aurez pu le voir, si vous avez prêté attention à la classe, continua Malfoy en ne regardant que Sierra. Ce cours se déroule en binôme. Puisque qu'il ne reste que vous deux, vous devrez malheureusement faire équipe ensemble.

Génial ! Juste ce qui lui manquait. Elle dirigea son regard vers Alcott. Celui-ci n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Elle ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il jubilait intérieurement.

Ils prirent place à une table libre dans le fond. Sierra posa son sac par terre, sortit ses affaires et lut le cours au tableau. Il fallait faire une potion de régénération de la peau. Ca existait ça ? Sierra ne le savait même pas. Alcott alla chercher les ingrédients en silence. Lorsqu'il revint il fut agréablement surpris de voir que Sierra avait sorti le chaudron et déjà mis l'eau à bouillir.

- Ton cas n'est pas aussi désespéré que ce que je pensais Keller.

Pour toute réponse elle lui adressa un regard méprisant.

- Il faut mettre en premier une racine de gerphane.

Sierra chercha ladite racine sur la table. Il lui fallut un moment avant de la reconnaître. Alcott l'observait pour voir combien de temps il faudrait à Sierra pour la trouver. A bout de patience il attrapa la plante et avec…la main de Sierra qui venait de se poser sur la racine. Un frisson le parcourut dans tout le bras. Frisson qui s'amplifia en voyant que Sierra le regardait de ses yeux émeraude. Bon sang, quel regard !

Sierra retira sa main et se concentra sur l'eau qui bouillait. Elle avait chaud. Très chaud. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre.

Alcott mit la racine dans le chaudron sans dire un mot. Ils continuèrent leur potion dans le silence. A plusieurs reprises leurs mains se frôlèrent. Alcott lui effleura la hanche par mégarde. Le bras. Sierra était comme brûlée à chacun de ses contacts. Une douce brûlure. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Lorsque leurs jambes se touchèrent, Sierra commença à croire qu'il le faisait exprès ! Elle en fit tomber le bol de graines de tulia. Avec un grognement agacé, elle se baissa pour les ramasser. Elle vit la main d'Alcott mettre des graines dans le bol. Il s'était lui aussi baissé derrière leur bureau. Sierra s'en voulut d'avoir levé les yeux et d'être tombée dans cet océan bleu. Leurs mains se touchèrent de nouveau. Non, Alcott avait pris sa main. Une minute, Quoi ! Pourquoi tenait-il sa main ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. Alcott l'avait attiré contre lui et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toujours chaudes, ne put s'empêcher de penser Sierra. Elle le repoussa brusquement.

- T'es complètement malade ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Bravo pour la discrétion Keller, grogna-t-il à voix basse.

Sierra réalisa avec horreur qu'ils étaient en cours. Cours que donnait le professeur Malfoy.

Elle soupira lorsqu'ils se relevèrent et qu'elle le vit la fixer d'un œil noir. Toute la classe les regardait avec curiosité.

- A l'avenir je vous prierai de garder vos états d'âmes pour vous Keller, ceci est une salle de classe et non un hall de gare. Moins vingt points pour les Gryffondors.

Sierra sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle fusilla Alcott de ses yeux verts et se concentra sur la potion, sans desserrer la mâchoire jusqu'à la fin du cours.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Alcott ? Explosa Connor à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Rien, soupira Sierra.

Quelle longue journée.

- Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, nous nous sommes disputés et…sommes arrivés en retard, voilà.

Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient septiques.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en cours ? Demanda un peu brusquement Tristan.

- On s'est encore disputé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Insista Tristan.

- Rien, il m'a énervé c'est tout. C'est Alcott quoi.

Sierra n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Et encore moins envie de repenser à ce deuxième baiser. Bien que très rapide, il la troublait tout autant que le premier.

- En tout cas le choc quand on vous a vu entrer tous les deux, dit Deby en riant.

- J'ai cru que j'étais passé dans une autre dimension, plaisanta Sarah.

- Moi j'ai cru que tu avais enfin succombé à ton futur mari, minauda Julie.

Sierra recracha son jus de citrouille sur Connor. Trop abasourdie, elle ne s'excusa même pas et dévisagea Julie.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, s'écria Connor en s'essuyant le visage. Sie n'est pas stupide.

- Oui ne plaisante pas avec ça, ajouta sombrement Tristan.

Sierra replongea vers son repas. Mais son cerveau était en ébullition. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du regard joyeux qu'échangèrent Melinda et Kylian. L'ainée s'empressa de regarder son frère à la table des Serpentards. Il lui adressa un sourire. Ici aussi les questions allaient bon train.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et Keller ? Demanda Bart.

Alcott leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pour la énième fois, il n'y a rien ! Répondit-il.

Ses amis semblèrent rassurés.

Bien sûr Drake mentait. Il était bon menteur. Cacher ce qu'il ressentait était une chose aisée pour lui. Pour ça, son père l'avait bien éduqué. Mais il n'allait certainement pas avouer à ses amis qu'il avait de l'attirance pour Keller. Une attirance tellement forte qu'il n'avait pu se contrôler pendant le cours de potion.

Ce matin-là, Sierra se réveilla avec un sourire serein sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait encore rêvé d'Alcott. Lui et ses lèvres. Fichu Serpentard ! Sierra ne faisait que rêver de lui depuis trois jours. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de se jouer d'elle à ce point ? Sierra sortit de son lit. Aujourd'hui c'était samedi et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le passer à penser à son ennemi, père de ses enfants se rappela-t-elle avec lassitude. En parlant de ses enfants, ils affichaient des mines réjouit ces temps-ci. Et ce matin ne dérogea pas à leur habitude.

- Sierra, appela Melinda dès qu'elle l'aperçut descendre de son dortoir. Parfait tu es réveillée !

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais, coupa Kylian.

- Aujourd'hui tu passes la journée avec nous !

- Mais je…

- Non, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! Pas de mais !

- Et Connor et Eve…

- Ils comprendront qu'on veuille passer du temps avec toi. D'ailleurs Charly et Emilie ont décidé de passer la journée avec eux !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Donc maintenant on va prendre notre petit déjeuner et tu vas te préparer pour le pique-nique.

- Un pique-nique ! S'écria Sierra. Mais on est en janvier ! Il y a de la neige partout dehors.

- Et alors, nous sommes des sorciers.

- Mais...

- Ca suffit, on va petit déjeuner maintenant, dit Kylian en la poussant vers la sortie.

A cette heure matinale, Sierra constata que la grande salle était presque vide. Les élèves faisaient sûrement la grasse matinée. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas voir Alcott à la table des Serpentards. Evane et Calista étaient eux aussi absents. Après s'être restaurée, elle regagna son dortoir pour se préparer. Melinda l'avait accompagné et tenait absolument à la conseiller sur la tenue qu'elle devait porter. Ce trie de vêtement dura une bonne partie de la matinée.

- Soit heureuse que Cali ne soit pas là, dit Melinda lorsque Sierra demanda si tout cela était bien nécessaire.

Effectivement elle pouvait se considérer comme chanceuse. Calista était bien trop pointilleuse. Dans les environs de midi, elles purent enfin sortir. L'estomac de Sierra criait famine. C'est donc vêtu d'un slim en jean noir, d'un pull fin à col montant beige, de bottes noires et d'un manteau blanc qu'elle sortit dehors. Le froid et la pureté embaumaient l'air. Sierra aimait cette douce quiétude. Elle s'amusait à regarder ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la neige à chacun de ses pas. Mais au bout de quelques minutes cela devint fastidieux.

- On est encore loin ?

- On y est presque, assura Melinda qui marchait en éclaireur.

Elles montèrent sur une colline. De l'autre côté, au milieu de cette étendu neigeuse, un carré de verdure de cinq mètres au moins perçait. Dessus, un long drap était étalé et les enfants y étaient assis. Incroyable.

Tout aussi incroyable que la présence d'Alcott.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-elle.

- S'il te plait ne fait pas d'histoire, supplia Melinda.

Ses yeux bleus l'imploraient. Bleus comme Alcott. Quelle malédiction !

Arrivée sur l'herbe verte, Sierra sentit immédiatement le froid diminuer. Il faisait bon.

- Nous avons eu l'idée de faire fondre la neige et de lancer un sort de protection, qui empêche le froid d'entrer et maintien l'intérieur à une température ambiante, expliqua Evane.

Sierra ne l'écouta que brièvement. Elle était trop occupée à éviter le regard d'Alcott et retirer son manteau fut une très bonne excuse. Bien évidement il portait la même couleur d'habit qu'elle. Un jean noir et un pull à col roulé beige. Vive le coup monté !

- Assis-toi maman, invita Wyatt en lui prenant la main.

Vraiment, Sierra ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de partir. Sans doute l'air si heureux des enfants. Et Alcott. Il ne disait rien ?

Sierra était loin de se douter que Drake Alcott se réjouissait intérieurement. Ses enfants étaient vraiment géniaux !

- On a pensé que pour une fois, ça serait bien de faire quelque chose tous ensemble, commença Calista.

- Les Elfes de maisons ont bien voulu nous préparer un déjeuner. Il y a vos plats préférés, ajouta Kylian en ouvrant l'énorme panier repas posé sur le drap.

Sierra regarda autour d'elle. Les enfants avaient au moins choisi un endroit peu fréquenté. Personne ne risquait de les surprendre. Malgré son inconfort, elle ne pouvait pas nier que le spectacle était beau. Le silence et les arbres enneigés jusqu'au bout des branches offraient un portrait féerique. C'était apaisant. Elle n'avait en plus pas à craindre le froid. Un pique-nique en plein janvier. Ses enfants étaient décidément bien originaux pour avoir une telle idée.

Une alléchante odeur chatouilla ses narines. Elle se tourna et vit Alcott tenir un hamburger dans ses mains. La vision était plutôt comique. Un Alcott, d'ordinaire si distingué qui mangeait avec ses mains.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se sentant observer.

- Ton plat préféré c'est un hamburger ?

- Oui et alors ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je ne mangeais que dans des restaurants cinq étoiles.

La réponse était oui. Mais Sierra décida de ne rien dire.

- Pap…pardon Drake, tu adores cuisiner dans le futur, dit Kylian.

- Et ma…eu Sierra raffole de tes petits plats, ajouta Melinda.

- Surtout des desserts, rit Calista. Elle en mange autant que nous.

- Si ce n'est pas plus, ajouta Evane.

Tous les deux se regardèrent. Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

- Tu sais cuisiner Alcott ?

- Non, répondit-il franchement.

- Ah bon ? Demandèrent la plupart des enfants.

- Non, je n'ai jamais touché une poêle de ma vie.

- Pourtant à la maison tu cuisines, affirma Evane.

- C'est vrai, papa est le meilleur cuisinier ! S'exclama Wyatt.

- J'ai une question, demanda Alcott. Si votre mère mange autant que ça, elle pèse combien ?

- Hey ! S'insurgea Sierra.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rit Melinda. Elle est exactement la même, à deux ou trois kilos près. Après avoir mis au monde six enfants, maman est une femme toujours aussi « magnifique » comme tu dis souvent. Enfin notre père le dit souvent.

Sierra baissa les yeux, gênée. Alcott dirait réellement ce genre de choses plus tard ? C'était troublant. De son côté, Drake observait Keller. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer dans le futur, avec des formes un peu plus généreuses. Ça lui convenait tout à fait.

- Elle attire beaucoup les regards, continua Evane.

Alcott sursauta. Encore. Alors ça allait continuer même dans le futur ! En voyant la réaction de son père. Evane retint très difficilement son rire. Il était certain que celui-ci aurait réagi de cette façon. La jalousie était un des traits de caractère des Alcott qui n'était pas toujours facile à gérer.

- Dommage que Marianne ne soit pas avec nous, dit Calista un peu déçu.

Sierra était curieuse.

- Comment est-elle ? Demanda Sierra avant de se rendre compte que les mots avaient échappé à sa bouche.

Marianne était le prénom de sa défunte mère. Elle était donc curieuse de savoir comment était celle qui se nommait ainsi.

- Elle est un peu plus grande que toi, dit Melinda. Ses cheveux sont de la même couleur que pa…Drake. Ses yeux sont verts comme les tiens. Elle est très gentille. Une personnalité douce et calme. Mais si on la cherche, on la trouve. Un vrai serpent !

- Une Keller/Alcott quoi, conclut Evane.

- Pourquoi Keller et Alcott ? Demanda cette fois Sierra. Pourquoi les deux noms accolés et pas seulement Alcott. Ou Keller.

Alcott la regarda étrangement. Pour lui la réponse était évidente.

- Parce que vous tenez tous les deux à vos noms, répondit Calista comme si c'était l'évidence même. C'est le nom que tu as pris en épousant…enfin quand tu épouseras papa et vous avez décidé de nous donner ce même nom.

- C'est papa qui a insisté pour que tu gardes ton nom. Il sait que c'est important pour toi, précisa Evane.

Sierra ne cessait d'être surprise.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Alcott était donc capable de faire preuve de gentillesse et de penser à une autre personne que lui-même. Incroyable. En effet, Sierra tenait à son nom. Keller. C'était celui de son père. De ses parents, morts beaucoup trop tôt. Quel soulagement lorsqu'elle avait découvert à la fin de sa première année qu'elle était une Keller. Elle était la fille d'une famille qui l'avait aimé et choyé. Un sentiment de tristesse la gagna peu à peu. Elle se sentait parfois si seule.

- Tu veux une tosmate maman ? Demanda Wyatt avec l'innocence des enfants.

- Une tomate, corrigea Calista.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, s'indigna Wayatt.

- Pas du tout ! Insista Calista.

- Si !

- Non !

- Si, j'ai dit une TOSMATE !

Sierra ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Alcott l'imita aussitôt tout comme les autres. Wyatt fronça les sourcils, sa bouche formant une moue boudeuse.

- Oh allez, fait pas ton grincheux, dit Kylian.

Wyatt ne desserra pas les dents. Sierra l'attira doucement contre elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu es trop mignon dit-elle en le gardant dans ses bras.

Wyatt s'autorisa un sourire.

- Il y a encore plein de chose à manger, prévint Evane. Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas je mange tout à votre place.

Kylian s'empressa de se servir. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il ne mentait pas. Les autres enfants l'imitèrent.

- Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher Keller, avertit poliment Alcott. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre et crois-moi, c'est un vrai gouffre ce garçon.

Sierra obéit sans se poser de questions. La nourriture était très bonne. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés.

- Ah ! S'écria Melinda. Wyatt ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Son jeune frère venait de poser une masse froide et blanche sur sa jambe.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, je voulais jouer.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de la poser sur moi. C'est froid tu sais !

Kylian et Calista riaient. Melinda attrapa la neige et la lança sur eux.

- Hey ! firent-ils en cœur.

-Vous avez raison, c'est amusant, rit Melinda.

Les jumeaux posèrent leurs assiettes.

- Je sens que ça va dégénérer, dit Evane en prenant du recul.

Calista envoya une boule sur Melinda, qui l'avait vu venir et s'était poussée sur le côté.

- Aie ! S'écria Wyatt.

Kylian ne rata pas sa grande sœur. Melinda attaqua immédiatement mais…

- Mel, gronda Evane.

L'ainé des garçons prit sa revanche.

Sierra regarda la scène qui se jouait devant elle avec effarement. Comment une bataille de boule de neige avait-elle put débuter en si peu de temps ?

- On devrait les arrêter.

- Tu plaisantes. Regarde comme ils s'amusent, répondit Alcott.

Effectivement malgré les menaces qu'ils proliféraient, tous les cinq riaient aux éclats. Sierra fut saisie en voyant le regard qu'Alcott portait vers eux. Il était…triste. Mais pourtant il souriait. Oui Alcott souriait. Un vrai sourire. Sans moquerie. Alors pourquoi était-il si triste ?

Alcott avait toujours voulut avoir des frères et sœurs. Il aurait aimé ça, il en était sûr. Il aurait eu quelqu'un sur qui il aurait pu compter. Une famille. Mais la règle de l'enfant unique était trop importante pour son père. Alcott avait toujours été seul.

Un choc froid le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'essuya la joue en tentant de comprendre. Il était seul sur le drap. Keller était hors de la zone protégé. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un ange, pensa-t-il une seconde avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de lui lancer une boule de neige.

- Un démon aux allures d'anges, rectifia-t-il à voix basse en se levant un sourire sur les lèvres. Ca tu vas me le payer Keller, prévint-il plus fort.

Il attrapa de la neige, en fit une boule et…toujours en avançant vers Sierra, il la lança. Elle fut plus rapide et esquiva.

- Papa ! Reprocha Kylian.

- Pardon, je visais ta mère.

Sierra tiqua à peine en entendant Alcott l'appeler ainsi. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser. Une boule lui atterrit en pleine poitrine. Elle ne provenait pas d'Alcott mais…

- Evane !

Il haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désolé. Elle entendit Alcott rire. Son rire était cristallin. Quel étrange moment. Melinda le fit taire en l'attaquant. Ce fut au tour de Sierra de rire. Alcott se vengea sur elles. La situation perdit tout ordre. Les boules volaient dans tous les sens provoquant un tourbillon d'éclats de rire sous un ciel bleu tacheté de blanc.

C'est épuisée, mais apaisée que la famille rentra au château plusieurs heures plus tard. Sierra n'aurait jamais pensé s'amuser autant…avec Alcott. Pas une parole désagréable n'était sortie de sa bouche. Quelques regards étonnés se posèrent sur eux dans les couloirs. Les jumeaux marchaient en tête, suivit de Melinda et Evane. Derrière eux, se tenaient, Sierra et Alcott qui portait un Wyatt endormit dans ses bras. Une vraie famille, pensa-t-elle. C'était sans aucun doute l'image qu'ils renvoyaient sur le moment. C'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti tout à l'heure. Etrange. Ils arrivèrent à l'angle qui séparait leurs deux couloirs. Comme le soir du réveillon.

- On part devant, annonça Melinda en poussant Kylian vers le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Je vais coucher Wyatt, dit Evane en prenant son petit frère des bras d'Alcott.

Lui et Calista partirent dans leur couloir les laissant seuls, dans le silence.

- Etrange journée, commença Sierra en regardant le mur.

- Très étrange, approuva Alcott en ne se gênant pas pour la regarder.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle se tourne pour qu'il puisse voir l'émeraude de ses yeux.

- Je…je vais y aller, continua Sierra en relevant la tête.

Elle se figea. Ses yeux tombèrent pile en face du bleu profond d'Alcott. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Quelle idiote ! Elle venait de revivre le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé pour le réveillon. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle vit Alcott sourire. Encore ! Décidément il ne faisait plus que ça.

- Ne tournons plus autour du pot Keller, dit-il d'une voix suave. Je te désir et toi aussi. Ne fais pas cette tête. Je peux le lire dans tes yeux. Ce n'est qu'une attirance physique. Ça finira par passer…mais en attendant…

Sonnette d'alarme dans la tête de Sierra lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher. Il s'approchait, encore. Alcott était dangereusement près et elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour le repousser. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Doucement. Puis avec plus d'intensité. Elle aurait dû le repousser. Elle le savait mais…au contraire, elle répondit lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il attrapait sa taille. Ce n'était que physique après tout. Ca finirait par passer…n'est-ce pas ?


	10. Chapitre 9 Stupidité

**Chapitre 9 - **_**Stupidité**_

Plus de deux semaines. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que ça durait. Les baisers fougueux, les caresses de plus en plus audacieuses dans les salles de cours désertes. Sierra avait cessé de réfléchir pour simplement se laisser aller. Et c'était tellement bon !

- Al…Alcott, haleta Sierra. Je…je dois…

- Hum hum, fit-il sans relever la tête de son cou.

Elle réussit à le repousser doucement.

- J'ai un cours de botanique.

- Et alors, grogna-t-il en replongeant son visage sur elle.

- Non. Je dois vraiment…

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Accusa-t-elle.

- Non, assura-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Sierra n'était pas dupe.

- Tu sais bien que je suis chatouilleuse à cet endroit.

- Ah oui ? Laisse-moi vérifier.

Elle ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir et se dégagea.

- Je vais encore arriver en retard, se plaignit Sierra en boutonnant le haut de sa chemise et se recoiffant.

- Les cours de cette vieille chouette ne sont pas intéressant de toute façon.

- Mais ils sont très utiles pour passer l'examen avec succès.

Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu pars comme ça. Même pas un baiser pour me dire au revoir.

Sierra ouvrit la porte. Un baiser avec Alcott pouvait se transformer en dix baisers et Sierra assise sur une table.

- Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux, se moqua-t-il.

- Courageux mais pas stupide.

Elle allait sortir.

- N'oublie pas de me rejoindre ce soir ! Lança-t-il alors qu'elle sortait.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et se mit à courir jusqu'à la serre. Connor allait encore lui passer un savon.

- Où tu étais ? S'écria Connor lorsqu'elle rentra tard dans leur salle commune. Encore une fois. Elle venait de quitter Alcott après une intense soirée.

- Je…j'étais avec Wyatt mentit Sierra.

Connor et Evelyne étaient assis dans des fauteuils près de la cheminé. Connor fronça ses sourcils.

- Encore ? Tu passes toutes tes soirées avec lui. Alcott pourrait s'en occuper un peu. Tu n'es pas le seul parent. Et puis n'oublie pas tes ASPIC ! Déjà que tu étais en retard en botanique ce matin…

- Je sais. J'avais perdu mon cahier.

- Ce matin ton cahier, hier ton devoir. Tu es un peu étourdit ces temps-ci, fit judicieusement remarquer Evelyne.

- Je vais me reprendre, assura Sierra à ses amis. Mais là excusez-moi je monte me coucher. Je suis épuisée.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Evelyne.

Elles souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Connor et montèrent.

- Sie, appela Evelyne avant d'entrer dans leur chambre. Tu ne me caches rien n'est-ce pas ?

Sierra se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à son amie.

- Non.

Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais lui dire la vérité aurait été pire.

Ce matin-là, elle arriva en retard pour le petit déjeuner. A défaut de se voir avant les cours, ils se voyaient à présent avant d'aller dans la grande salle. Sierra entra et s'assit à sa table entre Melinda et Evelyne. Son amie lui adressa un regard suspicieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alcott entra à son tour. Son entrée passa inaperçu car se fut le moment que choisirent les chouette et les hiboux pour entrer avec le courrier. Les oiseaux déposèrent leur fardeau sur les tables et repartirent après une caresse de leur maître où un petit quelque chose à se mettre dans le bec. Comme tous les matins, Connor commença à lire la gazette du sorcier. Sierra lança discrètement un regard vers Alcott. Il se servait des œufs brouillés tout en parlant à Bart Duncan. Un cri de profonde douleur la fit sursauter, tout comme le reste de la salle. Cela venait de la table des Serdaigles. Une jeune fille de troisième année pleurait et criait comme une écorchée.

- Qu'est-ce que…demanda Evelyne.

- Ses parents sont morts, annonça sombrement Connor.

Sierra sentit sa gorge se nouer. Connor leur montra la gazette. Le couple avait été tué par un groupe de mangemorts tôt ce matin. Un mal être naquit en Sierra. La guerre. Elle l'avait oublié. Pour la première fois en sept ans, elle avait oublié que son oncle, Adolf Vesk l'attendait à l'extérieur pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec elle en semant au passage la terreur parmi les familles moldus et _impures_.

Sierra se tourna vers la jeune Serdaigle. Une amie la tenait et leur professeur de maison l'aida à sortir de la salle.

La détresse vint l'envahir peu à peu. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Melinda était inquiète. Sierra lui sourit du mieux qu'elle put et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle quitte la salle.

Evelyne avait voulu la suivre mais Melinda l'avait arrêté.

- Elle a besoin d'être seule, prétexta-t-elle.

En réalité elle savait ce dont avait le plus besoin Sierra en ce moment. Et ce quelque chose était en chemin.

La situation était trop pénible. Elle relevait trop de mauvais souvenirs enfouis tout au fond d'elle. Comment pouvait-il être son oncle ! Ce monstre abject qui avait tué sa propre sœur ! Il la dégoûtait.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Recroqueviller sur elle-même dans ce coin, elle paraissait si fragile. Il sentait tout son être se tordre et se révolter contre celui qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Il se sentait perdre complètement pied et ça lui était égal. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'heure était de la protéger. La consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Un bras entoura ses épaules. Sierra sursauta.

- Alcott…murmura-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement basse.

Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Il la serra plus fort contre lui avec une douceur infinie. Elle ne protesta pas et pleura dans ses bras. Elle en avait besoin.

Lorsqu'elle se calma un peu, elle releva le visage vers lui. Il embrassa doucement son front.

- Alcott, demanda Sierra d'une voix plus forte. Quand la guerre éclatera…dans quel camp seras-tu ?

Il eut un sursaut face à cette question.

- Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

Au début de l'année Alcott n'aurait pas hésité à donner sa réponse. Il aurait suivi le camp de son père, donc d'Adolf. Mais aujourd'hui…il était perdu.

Appuyé contre son épaule, Sierra le regardait réfléchir. Qu'allait-t-il dire ? Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question ? Elle voulait le savoir bien sûr. C'était important. Mais était-elle vraiment prête à l'entendre ?

- Non, dit-elle en se calant plus confortablement.

Pour l'instant elle avait trop besoin de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui donne une raison de le repousser. Alcott embrassa sa joue. Puis son front, son nez. Lorsqu'elle se redressa il embrassa ses lèvres. Avec une telle tendresse que Sierra se sentit fondre.

Les jours passèrent. Sierra était préoccupée. Depuis ce triste matin, elle ne faisait que penser à Alcott. A son baiser. Le Serpentard ne l'embrassait plus que comme ça à présent. Avec une infinie tendresse. Ses caresses n'étaient plus pressantes comme au début. Et Sierra était loin de détester. Mais ça venait contredire sa théorie du pur « attirement physique ». Cela la troublait beaucoup. Si l'attirance physique n'était plus leur lien principal alors qu'est-ce qui les liait à présent. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. C'était indéniable.

- Drake, appela Bart. Tu vas bien ? Ca fait trois fois au moins que je t'appel.

- Oh, désolé.

Il ne vit pas le regard stupéfait que lui lança Bart. Son esprit se remit à errer vers une Gryffondor aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux chocolat. Il ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard d'elle très longtemps. Sa présence lui était nécessaire, presque…vitale. Et il ne voulait pas uniquement son corps. Non, il le savait parfaitement. Il voulait plus. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour sentir son odeur enivrante. Il voulait l'entendre rire de ses moqueries. Il voulait plonger dans ses yeux et ne jamais en ressortir. Il voulait Sierra Keller. Corps et âmes. Il l'aimait. Oui il l'avait dit ! Il était amoureux de Sierra Keller. A quoi bon le nier plus longtemps. Il perdait l'esprit. Elle le rendait complètement fou et ça lui était égal. Il était prêt à assumer cette douce folie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ca recommençait s'inquiéta Sierra. Cette douceur, cette tendresse.

- Alcott, arrêta-elle en s'écartant de lui.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Ils n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui.

- Je…

Elle ne savait pas comment dire ça. Car elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui la gênait réellement.

- Rien.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et…

- Non !

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en reculant pour la regarder cette fois. Tu as un problème ?

Sa voix n'était pas en colère remarqua Sierra. Il n'était pas énervé comme il aurait dû l'être. Il semblait plutôt…inquiet ? Ça n'allait décidément pas. Ce n'était pas Alcott. Pas l'Alcott qu'elle connaissait. Et s'était quoi ce regard. Cette drôle de lueur dans ses yeux.

- Keller ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Pourquoi ne criait-il pas ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter, lâcha-t-elle.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Nous…nos rencontres.

Alcott crut manquer d'air.

- Pardon ?

Toujours pas d'énervement. Juste de l'incompréhension.

- On…j'y ai bien réfléchit et…il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.

Il ne répondait pas.

- On a vraiment rien à faire ensemble Alcott. Enfin ouvre les yeux. C'est toi et moi ! Alcott et Keller ! Les inlassables ennemis. On…

- Tu oublies les enfants ? Dit-il avec une pointe d'arrogance.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce fait, pensa-t-il.

- Ca…ça ne veut rien dire. L'avenir n'est pas tout tracé Alcott. C'est à nous de le construire.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu as peur avoue !

- Peur de quoi ?

- De tes sentiments !

- Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi ! Cracha-t-elle en se dégageant.

Pour qui se prenait-il. Il n'était que Alcott ! Un sale Serpentard prétentieux et imbu de lui-même comme tous les siens ! Il finirait surement comme son père.

Il la rattrapa par le bras.

- Tu vas me lâcher sale mangemort !

NON. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Alcott était aussi raide qu'une statue. Sierra sentit son bras se crisper sur le sien. Son visage se ferma petit à petit. Son regard devint aussi dur que l'acier. Il la relâcha.

- Tu as raison, nous n'avons vraiment rien à faire ensemble, dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

- Alcott, murmura-t-elle. Je…

Il ne l'écouta pas. Ouvrit la porte et sortit.

-…suis désolée.


	11. Chapitre 10 Amour

**Chapitre 10 - **_**Amour**_

Le lendemain. Alcott ne lui accorda pas un regard. Pas une parole. Sierra était rongée par la culpabilité mais...c'était mieux ainsi, s'obstina-t-elle.

- Ça va ? Demanda tout bas Melinda.

Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Melinda avait immédiatement aperçut la froideur de son père envers Sierra.

- Oui, répondit brièvement Sierra.

Elle ne parvint pas à empêcher son regard de voyager jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Il était là. Le visage froid et sévère. Ce visage ne le quittait plus depuis que Sierra l'avait traité de man…Elle soupira. Jamais elle n'aurait dû dire ça. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant d'attaquer les gens. Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Mais c'était mieux. Chacun avait repris son rôle. Ils étaient de nouveau ennemis. En fait non. Leurs rapports étaient encore moins importants que des ennemis car Alcott l'ignorait. Il l'ignorait complètement comme si Sierra n'avait jamais existé. Et ça…malgré qu'elle cherche à le nier, ça lui faisait mal.

Une semaine était passée. C'était le jour de la saint-Valentin. Sierra ne prêtait aucune attention à toutes ces décorations roses, rouges et blanches, les petits cupidons qui volaient dans tout le château en lançant de fausses flèches sur les élèves. Ou encore les couples qui s'embrassaient dans les couloirs. Ceux-là. Sierra ne les remarquaient que trop bien. Ils lui rappelaient les fois où Alcott et elle s'isolaient dans un coin ou une salle déserte. Ceux-là, Sierra voulait les ignorer plus que tout.

- Sierra ? Appela Connor.

Elle sursauta.

- Ca va Sie ? Demanda Evelyne. Ca fait un moment que Connor t'appelle.

- O…Oui ça va.

Une fois de plus elle n'écoutait pas. C'était comme ça tous les jours. En cours, c'est à peine si elle arrivait à suivre. Son esprit était sans cesse ailleurs. Son énergie s'était envolée. Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Lasse.

- Avec Eve, on ne sera pas là ce soir, annonça Connor les joues rosies.

- Hum. Vous allez où ?

Ses deux amis se regardèrent mal à l'aise.

- On…on a des projets, dit doucement Evelyne.

Que leur arrivaient-ils ? A force de les regarder Sierra comprit.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle incrédule. Vous…tous les deux vous…

Ils firent simplement oui de la tête en continuant de contempler le sol.

- Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments tout à l'heure, dit Connor en prenant la main d'Evelyne dans la sienne.

Ouah. Ben ça alors. Bien sûr ce n'était un secret pour personne que ses deux amis finiraient par sortir ensemble. Mais là…la chose était officielle. C'était…ça faisait quand même un drôle d'effet.

- Je suis contente pour vous, félicita sincèrement Sierra.

- Merci.

- Et toi, demanda Evelyne.

- Comment ça moi ?

- Il me semble que Tristan veut te voir tout à l'heure.

Et alors ? Ce n'était que Tristan.

- Sie, on s'inquiète pour toi tu sais, dit Connor. Ces temps-ci c'est à peine si tu parles. Tu ne manges presque plus. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu étais si joyeuse la semaine dernière et là…tu as l'air tellement triste.

- Je ne le suis pas, s'obstina Sierra en regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée de leur salle commune.

- Tu devrais donner une chance à Tristan.

Quoi ?

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Tous les deux se regardèrent en soupirant.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué, dit Evelyne.

- Remarqué quoi ? S'impatienta Sierra.

Sa curiosité se trouvait farouchement piquée.

- Sie, dit doucement Evelyne en lui prenant la main. Tristan est raide dingue de toi.

- Et ceux depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

Sierra en resta bouche bée. Tristan. Son ami Tristan ?

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

- Je t'assure que c'est la vérité, insista Evelyne. Si tu ne nous crois pas tu en auras confirmation tout à l'heure. Il veut te faire sa déclaration je crois.

- Je…

Sierra fut prise d'un doute. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tristan et elle étaient simplement amis. De bons amis.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Tristan demanda à lui parler, Sierra fut prise de panique. Elle referma le livre qu'elle essayait en vain de lire. Il s'assit fasse à elle et regarda autour de lui. La salle n'était que très peu remplie. Il était nerveux, remarqua Sierra. Oh non.

- Sie, débuta-t-il en se grattant la tête. Toi et moi on se connait depuis un certain temps. Sept ans en fait, rit-il nerveusement.

- Tristan…, voulut interrompre Sierra qui commençait à avoir peur.

Les paroles de son ami prenaient des allures de demande en mariage.

- S'il te plait laisse-moi finir. Sinon je n'en aurai plus le courage. Je…voilà…je t'ai toujours considéré comme une amie. Une bonne amie. Mais depuis un moment maintenant…je…je…je suis amoureux de toi ! Lâcha-t-il finalement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ben ça alors ! Sierra était scotchée sur place. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-elle faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ? Non le pauvre. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible pour lui.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

Il était inquiet.

- Je…Tristan, dit-elle lentement.

Il souffla un rire qui relevait plus de la peine que de la gaieté.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Sierra.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment en fait. J'avais juste espéré que peut-être…Etant donné qu'Alcott et toi ne semblez plus vous parler.

Sierra sursauta. Que venait faire Alcott dans la conversation !

- Ne fais pas cette tête, dit Tristan avec un pauvre sourire. Ça se voit que tu l'aimes.

Les yeux de Sierra devinrent aussi gros que des soucoupes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais la referma ne sachant pas quoi dire. Que devait-elle dire ? NON bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne le disait-elle pas alors ? Elle n'était pas…en aucun cas…Alcott était son ennemi. Un ennemi avec qui elle avait fricoté un temps. Et qui normalement devait lui donner six merveilleux enfants, si elle acceptait un futur avec lui. Mais comment l'accepter lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alcott ? Six ans de haine ne pouvaient pas s'effacer d'un coup sous prétexte qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux de l'attirance physique l'un pour l'autre. Attirance qui s'était transformée en une grande tendresse qui avait fait frémir plus d'une fois le cœur de Sierra. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait imaginé ses bras la serrant doucement contre lui. Ses paroles gentiment moqueuses glissées au creux de son oreille, la faisant rire. Son sourire angélique qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et leurs enfants. Son rire cristallin. Ses yeux…incroyablement bleus qui donnaient à Sierra l'envie de se fondre totalement en lui. Elle…

- Sierra, souffla Tristan. Tu pleures ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans la salle commune et qu'elle était censée parler avec Tristan. Doucement, elle toucha ses joues pour se rendre comptes qu'elles étaient mouillées. Sa gorge se noua. Sa vue était troublée par l'eau salé. Elle sentait des larmes menacer de couler de plus belle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pleure en pensant à Alcott ? Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait si mal. Une douleur insoutenable. Alcott lui manquait. Il lui manquait tellement, s'avoua-t-elle enfin. Elle avait tenté de le nier mais n'y arrivait plus. Elle avait tant besoin de lui. Pas uniquement de ses bras, mais de sa présence aussi. Sierra avait besoin de Drake Alcott car elle l'aimait. Elle en était éperdument amoureuse.

- Sierra, tenta de calmer Tristan en regardant son amie éclater en sanglot. Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ce que tu ressens.

Elle releva la tête. La surprise se lisait dans ses yeux brouillés de larmes.

- Je…je lui ais dit…une chose…affreuse.

- Si il ressent la même chose que toi, il te pardonnera.

Si seulement Tristan pouvait dire vrai. Mais Alcott l'aimait-il encore ? L'avait-il ne serait-ce que déjà aimé ? De toute façon Sierra n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elle sécha ses larmes et se leva d'un bond, prête à sortir de la salle pour trouver Alcott. Elle s'arrêta soudain. Tristan se rappela-t-elle. Le garçon affichait un air malheureux.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Oh. C'est pas grave. Une de perdue dix de retrouvée comme on dit, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Elle lui sourit.

- Merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es un véritable ami.

Puis elle quitta la pièce laissant le Gryffondor seul.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Alcott ! Il n'était ni dans la grande salle. Ni à la bibliothèque. Ni dans sa salle commune (Sierra avait demandé à Evane). Où pouvait-il être ? Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. C'était stupide mais…pourquoi pas. Devant la porte, Sierra hésita. La main tremblante, elle abaissa la poignée de la salle de cours. Leur salle. A cette heure il n'y avait personne. Sierra se sentit tirer en avant. Elle resta sans voix en tombant nez à nez avec celui qu'elle cherchait. Alcott la dévisagea le temps d'une seconde. Il avait ouvert la porte pour sortir et était loin de s'attendre à tomber sur Keller. Il recula un peu. Ouvrit la porte en grand et voulut sortir.

- Attend, se réveilla Sierra.

Il allait s'en aller. Sierra le retint par le bras.

- Je dois te parler, insista-t-elle.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

Sa voix était glaciale et Sierra frissonna.

- Moi si. C'est important, je t'en prie. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps.

Alcott soupira, visiblement agacé. Il rentra dans la salle. Sierra fit de même et ferma la porte.

- Je…je suis tellement désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne le pensais pas.

- Bien sûr que si Keller, cracha-t-il. Il y a toujours une part de vérité dans ce que l'on dit.

- Non…je…

Alcott était énervé. Elle devait être honnête.

- D'accord je l'ai pensé, avoua-t-elle.

Le choc était visible sur le visage d'Alcott. Choque et…tristesse ?

- Je l'ai pensé depuis que j'ai l'âge de treize ans. Mais comment ne pas faire autrement ? Tu es un Alcott. Serpentard. Fils de Jacobs Alcott, que nous savons tous les deux, être un fidèle d'Adolf Vesk.

Il ne protesta pas devant cette évidence.

- Alors oui. Oui j'y ai pensé ! Seulement…j'ai commencé à douter ces derniers temps. J'ai découvert une facette de toi…que je n'aurai jamais cru que tu possédais. Et…ça m'a troublé. C'était agréable de ne pas avoir à me disputer avec toi, même si c'était une situation totalement étrange. Un Alcott gentil, rit-elle. Et l'attirance que nous avions. Je pensais…je pensais qu'elle allait diminuer jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Mais…

Sierra se mordit la lèvre.

- Lorsqu'elle a diminué et qu'elle a laissé place à plus qu'une simple attirance. Ça m'a effrayé.

Elle le regarda pour voir ce qu'il pensait. Son expression était neutre. Indéchiffrable. Sierra continua.

- Je…j'ai refusé d'accepter ce que je ressentais. J'avais trop peur alors…j'ai été stupide. Je m'en veux.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ce bleu qui l'avait tant manqué. Mais le regard d'Alcott la déstabilisait. Il n'y avait aucune expression en eux.

- Tu as terminé ? Demanda-t-il avec une froideur à geler un rayon de soleil.

Sierra sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Je…j'ai encore une chose à te dire, ajouta-t-elle sans détourner le regard. Je t'aime Alcott.

Toujours aucune réaction. Sierra mordit plus fort sa lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper le sanglot qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

- Tu crois que c'est suffisant pour que je te pardonne ?

Elle l'avait perdu. L'évidence la frappa comme un coup de poing. Ses yeux étaient embués. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Mais elle allait craquer. Elle le savait. Elle venait de se livrer et il l'avait rejeté. Lorsqu'une larme coula sur sa joue elle décida qu'elle devait partir. Elle se tourna, prête à se diriger le plus rapidement possible hors de cette salle. Alcott la retint par le bras.

- Où tu vas ?

Il la ramena lentement près de lui.

- Je t'ai pourtant dit que ce n'était pas suffisant pour que je te pardonne.

Un sourire, le premier depuis une semaine, étira ses lèvres.

Sierra sentit une graine d'espoir dans son cœur.

- On a une semaine entière à rattraper, dit-il avec amusement en attirant Sierra plus près. Il essuya doucement ses joues humides.

- Je t'aime aussi petite idiote.

Le soulagement fit fleurir en Sierra des pétales au goût de bonheur infini.

- Mais ne me refait plus jamais autant de peine. J'ai déjà choisi mon camp. C'est toi que je veux.

- Drake, souffla-t-elle émue par la déclaration.

Sierra sourit en voyant son air surpris. Il était adorable comme ça.

- Redit-le, demanda-t-il en se remettant.

- Drake.

- Encore.

Il souriait.

- Drake.

Sierra éclata de rire et un sourire de plénitude total se dessina sur les lèvres de Drake. Il enserra sa taille.

- Sierra, murmura-t-il.

Un murmure qui résonna comme une douce mélodie dans son être.

- Je croyais qu'on avait une semaine à rattraper, taquina-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Drake prit possession de ses lèvres. Douces, chaudes, tendres. C'était si bon de le sentir de nouveau. Son odeur, son souffle, sa peau. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas. Sans lui, il lui était désormais impossible d'être heureuse.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Le temps continua de passer. Le froid laissa place à une douce chaleur et les premiers bourgeons du printemps pointaient leurs feuilles. Des éclats de rire s'échappèrent d'une salle de classe sombre.

- Il faut y aller, murmura Sierra en tentant de se dégager de son petit ami.

Oui, son petit ami. Drake Alcott était devenu son petit ami depuis deux mois maintenant. Ils avaient tenté tant bien que mal de garder leur relation secrète mais il avait été difficile de ne pas avoir de soupçons lorsqu'ils arrivaient tous les deux en retard en cours, l'allure complètement débraillée. Ses amis l'avaient d'ailleurs interrogé un soir, et Sierra n'avait pas eu l'envie de leur mentir. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle souhaitait le partager avec eux. Evelyne l'avait chaleureusement félicité. La réaction de Connor était celle que Sierra apprendrait le plus. Il ne souriait pas. Son visage était sérieux. Sierra savait que son ami avait toujours détesté Drake, et ceux depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'il change d'avis.

- Connor, appela-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu…tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Explosa-t-il. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais à toi ! Si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à ce sale petit bourge…mais pas à toi, termina-t-il plus calmement.

Rassurée, Sierra se permit de rire en entendant le surnom donné à Drake. Il y avait longtemps que Connor ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça.

- Alors…ça veut dire que tu l'acceptes ?

- Ouais, ouais, grogna son ami. Mais il a plutôt intérêt à pas te faire souffrir où alors je lui balance mon poing dans la figure suivit d'un sort impardonnable.

Elle éclata de rire en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Merci, dit-t-elle simplement.

La nouvelle se répandit peu à peu dans toute l'école comme une trainée de poudre. Et quel choc d'apprendre que les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard étaient en couple. Officiellement. Car il y avait déjà leurs enfants comme preuve de leur futur commun…mais, justement, c'était le futur. Alors les voir ensemble dans le présent…Ouah !

Pour ce qui était de leurs enfants. Ils avaient découvert leur histoire avant même qu'ils ne leur annoncent. Ils connaissaient trop bien les regards tendres et les sourires en coin de leurs parents pour ne pas les reconnaitre. Bien évidemment ils étaient enchantés ! Sierra et Drake passaient plus de temps en leur compagnie, quand ils n'étaient pas occupés dans un coin sombre du château. Tout comme ce matin. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner mais aucun d'eux n'avait faim de nourriture.

- Aller, répéta Sierra. Il faut vraiment y aller sinon on va encore arriver en retard !

Drake recula doucement. Qui aurait cru qu'il était si difficile de s'éloigner de Keller. Pas lui en tout cas. Et pourtant. Si il ne voyait pas Sierra de la journée il était comme fou. Elle lui manquait trop !

Il la relâcha enfin, non sans réclamer un dernier bisou, ou deux, voir trois, avant de rejoindre leurs camarades en salle de cours. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où le professeur Malfoy entrait dans la salle. Ce dernier leur adressa un regard agacé, puis commença son cours.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Sierra écoutait avec intérêt Kylian lui raconter une blague, qu'elle avait déjà entendue la veille, mais ça lui était égal. Le jeune garçon paraissait si content.

- Kylian, arrête d'embêter maman avec ta blague, reprocha Melinda.

Maman. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ce mot. Elle regarda Wyatt quitter leur table pour courir vers son père. Quel adorable bout de chou. Drake l'avait attrapé au vol et posé sur ses genoux. Wyatt lui tendit un beignet au chocolat qu'il avait trouvé sur la table des Gryffondors. Il savait que son père les adorait. Bien sûr il y en avait aussi à la table des Serpentards. C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui fit ingénieusement remarquer Evane. Sierra sourit. Wyatt eu l'air surpris de la remarque de son frère. Pour prouver ses dires, Calista attrapa un beignet et le mit bien en évidence devant les yeux de son jeune frère. Fasciné, Wyatt émit un « Oh » prolongé puis sans prévenir mordit dans le beignet tendu par sa sœur.

- Wyatt ! Cria-t-elle indignée par son manque de manières.

Le petit éclata de rire, imité par Drake et Evane. Calista eut une mine boudeuse, qui, s'effaça lorsque la jeune fille se laissa gagner par la bonne humeur.

- Ca va Sie ? demanda Evelyne.

- Hum ?

- Tu rigoles toute seule, expliqua Connor.

- Oh, réalisa-t-elle avec un sourire. Oui…tout va bien, assura Sierra à ses amis.

Ca oui, tout allait bien. La peur et les doutes étaient loin. Elle était juste impatiente à présent. Impatiente de construire cette famille. Les Keller/Alcott.

Cet après-midi-là, Albus Severus Potter avait réuni les élèves du futur dans le parc de l'école. A l'endroit exacte où ils étaient arrivés sept mois plus tôt.

- Alors c'est le moment, dit Evane qui avait compris pourquoi le directeur les avait rassemblés.

Plusieurs élèves retinrent leur souffle. La plupart étaient soulagés, mais la peine était visible sur le visage de chacun.

- On ne peut rien te cacher mon garçon, dit Albus avec un sourire et un pointe de tristesse. Je n'ai pas averti vos parents pour leur éviter de souffrir inutilement. A l'heure qu'il est, chacun reçoit une potion d'oublie, qu'ils pensent être une prévention contre les symptômes de l'allergie. Pour la plupart d'entre vous, vous avez eu la chance de découvrir vos parents sous un autre jour. Une chance rare, qui n'est pas donnée à tout le monde. J'espère que vous chérirez précieusement ces souvenirs.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on ne va rien oublier ? Demanda Charly.

- Après y avoir bien réfléchit, nous avons jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de vous faire oublier ce que vous avez vécu. Une fois dans le futur, il est impossible de modifier le passé. Bien évidemment j'ai pris soin d'envoyer un message à mon futur moi, afin de détruire ce retourneur de temps grandeur nature que vous avez trouvez les jumeaux.

Il adressa un regard amusé à Calista et Kylian.

- Bien, si vous êtes prêt ?

Chaque élève se regarda avec inquiétude et…regret.

Albus se tourna vers le professeur Malfoy, qui hocha la tête.

- Il est temps à présent de vous renvoyer dans le futur, termina Albus.

A l'étage, dans une salle de classe Sierra reposait la petite fiole au goût amère que venait de leur donner le professeur Weasley. Elle n'était pas allergique et espérait vraiment ne pas l'être pour ne plus avoir à boire cette horreur !

- Nous pouvons continuer notre cours sur la théorie de feu le professeur Minerva Mc Gonagall sur….

Sierra soupira. Encore un long cours s'annonçait. Elle se sentit observer. C'était Drake. Il lui fit un sourire amusé auquel elle répondit par une petite moue boudeuse. Il s'avait à présent ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et deux heures à écouter les théories sur la métamorphose, Sierra n'aimait absolument pas ça. Un gros bruit d'explosion fit sursauter toute la classe. Sierra sentit la peur et le chagrin l'envahir pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de simplement se demander qu'elle était la cause de l'explosion.

- Pas de panique, tentant de rassurer le professeur Weasley, de toute évidence inquiète.

Les murs avaient tremblés si fort.

- Hey, le directeur est dehors, cria un élève de Gryffondor en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Monsieur Chase ! Nous sommes en cours, rappela le professeur Weasley avec un pincement de lèvres.

- Le professeur Malfoy est avec lui, ajouta un autre.

- Ah oui ? S'intéressa malgré elle, l'épouse dudit professeur en se penchant à la fenêtre, imitée par toute la classe.

Seuls dans le parc, les deux hommes semblaient discuter tranquillement. Sierra eu un pincement au cœur. Elle avait un sentiment de déjà vu, mais, il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Drake. Son regard était triste. Elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Mais pourquoi ce vide ? Il lui sourit tendrement. Sierra sentit son cœur se calmer peu à peu. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, près d'elle. Le sentiment de solitude qu'elle avait toujours ressentit au cours de sa vie s'était effacé grâce à lui. Une chose la troublait pourtant. Ils étaient ensemble depuis peu, mais, elle ne parvenait pas exactement à se rappeler la façon dont ils avaient fini par s'intéresser l'un à l'autre. Elle serra la main de Drake et regarda les deux hommes dans le parc boire leur potion contre l'allergie. Ils grimacèrent de dégoût, puis, entamèrent leur marche pour regagner le château.

FIN


End file.
